Blessing in Disguise
by SoulElixir
Summary: The new MMORPG, Sword Art Online, has excited many people. Riku Hatsake is no different. However, the difference between them and him are the reasons. Riku uses Gaming, not for entertainment, but as an excuse to escape real life. The SAO trap exposes a risk of death which frightens many. But, is this death trap a Blessing in Disguise for Riku? Following OCs. Open to requests.
1. My Reason for Living

**SoulElixir logging in.**

* * *

**A/N: I really loved the idea of Sword Art Online and it really did seem epic. I think it reflected the wishes of us fellow Gamers, seeing as we all want a game like this. So, I went ahead and wrote a FanFic for it! :D**

**Hope you enjoy it, I want to plan and continue this. I'd be really happy to recieve reviews and I respond to reviews to thank you and show appreciation. Yes, I'm that desperate for views, reviews, favourites and just attention in general :) xD**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Running through my house door, I slammed it behind me. "Riku! Is that you? Please, don't slam the door. Lunch is almost ready!" My mother called to me. Right now, I didn't want any lunch. I didn't want anything. I just wanted to be alone. "No!" I snapped back, as I sprinted upstairs. "Riku? What has gotten into you?! Riku? Riku!" She gave up, knowing I had already run upstairs. Sighing, she went back to making lunch.

Storming into my room, I slammed my bedroom door too. I could hear a faint yell from my father. It sounded angry but I couldn't make it out exactly. Probably something about not slamming the door. But, I didn't care. Not about my mother. Not about my father. Nothing. What a terrible day it was for me. The same old crap I put up with. Ridicule. Embarrassment. Bullying, even. Today was one of the worst days I've had in a while. I don't want to go into it too much – Basically, the girl of my dreams rejected me in the most humiliating way possible. Yelling at me and taunting me in front of everyone. Even her current boyfriend, Brent, picking on me and trying to act all manly. The voices of ridicule still echo within my head.

"**You think you stand a chance of being with me? Ha!"**

"**Don't even bother with him, Aiko. He's pathetic..."**

"**You trying to get on my girl? Let me teach you a lesson, little boy..."**

After that came flashes of pain. I didn't want to stare at it so I just shut my eyes. No. I didn't want to catch any screenshots to keep in my memory of that event. Or any event really.

My name is Riku Hatsake. I barely have any friends. I am average height with black ruffled hair. I never attend to the hair that much. Why do it? I've got no one to impress or turn to. People pick on me whether or not I change my hairstyle. I have brown boring eyes. Not something anyone pays attention to really. A lot of people taunt me. It's not a daily thing but it does happen. And, when it's not happening, my loneliness taunts me in their place. Barely anyone compliments or even talks to me in a friendly manner. Basically, my life sucks. I hate my life. There must be some God cursing me from up there. Sometimes, I question why I'm still living.

But, there is only one reason I live. Only one I thing I carry on for...

Walking over to the Nervegear, I picked it up and grinned at it. "Servers open at 1, don't they...?" I muttered to myself.

This was the thing that kept me going. My only reason for living – Video Games. They were the only place I could escape it all. And, thanks to the new MMORPG, Sword Art Online, releasing along with the NerveGear, now I can literally escape it all. The NerveGear would record my five senses and place me in a dimensional universe. A virtual world. There, my slate will be clean so I won't have a bad reputation. And, I can accomplish in that world much more than I ever could in the real world. There had been a lot of excitement over it and only 10,000 copies were released at this stage. I was lucky to get one.

I heard there were beta testers but I wasn't chosen. Well, that's in the past. All that matters now is that I've got it. And, it was the ultimate escape for me.

Kayaba Akihiko – Thank you for producing what could be my central reason for living.

I looked at my watch – 12:58 pm. '_It's time..._' I thought, excitedly, to myself. After plugging in the NerveGear and inserting the game, I put on the NerveGear helmet and lay on my bed.

Right now, all I could see was the time in the top left corner and the battery level in the top right. The battery level was full and the time was 12:59 pm. Only seconds counting down until paradise began.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The time suddenly turned 1:00 pm. My reason for living had officially started.

"Link start!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, wow. That was actually pretty fun. More fun than my Cloud vs Squall Fanfic (Which I probably won't be continuing xD Sorry). Yeah, I'm definitely continuing this - Reviews are very much appreciated. Tell your friends. Tell your enemies. Tell your friends' enemies. Tell your enemies' friends. Hell, tell even complete strangers about this story.**

**Or, you know, don't. But, I guess while you're here, you could leave a review...and, if it's not too much to ask, maybe a favourite. And a follow.**

**Or, you could do nothing and leave, but let's face it - That's boring, heh heh.**

**I know this was a very short chapter, but it _is _the first chapter. I tend to keep intros short. The chapters after this will be a lot longer and a lot more professional. Plus, my A/Ns (Author Notes) won't be this long xD**

**Anyways, if you're wondering about the 'Open to Requests' in the story summary (As of 25th September 2012), basically, it means since I'm using OCs for this FanFics and not Canons, I will accept other OCs to add in this story. SAO is an adventure, so any ideas are appreicated. Just message me an idea/character and I will try my best to implement them into the FanFic! :) You'll even get honourable mention! :O**

**Be sure to look out for more chapters. They'll be here before you know it! :)**

**Well, happy FanFictioning!**

* * *

**SoulElixir logging out.**


	2. Beginnings

**SoulElixir logging in.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. Life has been quite frantic, but Chapter 2 is complete :)**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and even followed my story :) It really inspires me to continue! :D**

**Also, I want to add in a new feature into my FanFic. So far, I've been writing in first person, but I don't want to just write it in the eyes of only one character. It would probably make things difficult if I did that. For example, I could only write battles that only Riku watched. So, whoever's name I put in bold, the perspective will be from their eyes :) (I will also be doing third person, which will only occur if there is no name listed)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Riku Hatsake:**

"Link start!"

Suddenly, I heard technical beeps were heard and my sight was covered in a white background. Seconds later, multiple colourful cylinders shot towards my sight, boasting its 3D effect.

Not too long after the colourful spheres disappeared, the test for my senses began. Blue spheres appeared, displaying the results of the test in this order:

Touch – Ok

Sight – Ok

Hearing – Ok

Taste – Ok

Smell – Ok

These blue spheres shifted to the side, turned green to display the success of the test, and then dispersed. The screen, then, gave me choice of what language I wanted to play in. I decided to play with the English language.

Following that was the login screen. Quickly, I entered in my account username and password. After confirming that, I was finally greeted by the game. The sentence 'Welcome to Sword Art Online!' appeared in my sight. After that, there were electric blue bright lights in sequence that covered my sight.

After those lights disappeared, I felt myself standing. I felt like I was in human form. I found myself standing in a white environment. Nothing else was there, just a white room. It wasn't even a room; it was like...another universe. I blinked a couple of times and tried to adjust to what had just happened. I tried moving my arms around a bit. They felt like they were moving, like usual. I glanced at my hands. Yep, they were still there. As usual.

Just as I was about to conduct another test of the movement of my body, a robotic voice suddenly announced: "Welcome to Sword Art Online – the first ever RPG that literally puts you inside of the game. We record your five senses to allow you to control your own character in our virtual environment. Before you get started, you must prepare and create your character for use in the game. You will now be presented with options to create your character."

After the voice spoke, multiple option boxes appeared in front of me. All the boxes contained different features such as head, face, height, clothing, etc. Appearing behind me was a virtual mirror so I could look at myself and the changes I was making.

Using the mirror, I looked at how I currently was. I looked like how I did in real life – I didn't like it. I was quite amazed that the game could tell what I looked like with just calibration, but I still didn't like it. Turning around to the options that were available to me, I decided to play around with a few of them. Pressing the touchscreen options in the neon-blue boxes, I played around with changing my hair style and colour, changing my clothing and facial features, along with some other features. Whenever I changed a feature of my body, I felt this weird sensation as the changes took place. I guess that's how you would feel if you instantly grew three feet or your nose transformed.

After changing, pretty much, almost every feature of myself, I pressed the confirm button. A box appeared with the text "Are you sure you want to create this character?" with the option buttons "Yes" and "No". The voice repeated the question in the text box. Taking one last look at my transformed self in the virtual mirror, I felt satisfied. Longer, straight black hair instead of my ruffled hair. Being a bit taller than I was in real life. My face looked manlier. I changed my clothing to a long blue shirt, cream-coloured trousers and brown boots. There were some other noticeable changes. I pressed the 'Yes' button with a half-smile.

After pressing 'Yes', another box appeared – "Please enter your name". Below it was a text box which allowed me to enter text, along with a 'Confirm' button. As much as I wanted to enter another name that wasn't my own, I wanted some form of me to stay true to the game. So, I followed the console's demand and entered "Riku"

After pressing the 'Confirm' button, the electric blue bright lights appeared again. In the same sequence. Moving towards my sight and blinding me again. The consistent technology housestyle impressed me a bit, but the lights got a bit annoying after a while.

After the lights finally disappeared, I found myself in human form again. But, it wasn't in a white universe like before. I blinked a couple of times and opened my eyes to see a formal stone-constructed environment with some area covered by greenery appear. My eyes followed the structure upwards to see a giant castle-like structure. I noticed the floor was made of stone too. I conducted the same two tests I did back in the Character Creation universe – Moved my arms and looked at my hands. Yep, I could still move and my hands were still there. I decided to jump a few times. Yep, I could do that too. I got quite excited at my movements and what was really happening – I was actually inside of a game!

Slightly grinning, I turned around to see what else was around. The structure finished by joining in a coliseum-like way. '_Ha ha, this is so cool!_' I thought to myself as I admired the giant coliseum that surrounded my tiny being. Something else caught my eye - Multiple flashes of light blue followed by a character appearing. Some people were already there, chatting to other people or squealing with excitement. I couldn't blame them – This game was set with great potential and it certainly delivered.

"Greetings!" I turned around to the direction the voice came from. There was a blonde-haired woman, dressed in a long blue dress. She smiled, sweetly: "Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

I gave a nervous chuckle. It wasn't often someone greeted me like this. "Thanks! My name is Riku, I just created my character. What about you?"

The woman smiled again and said: "You are part of 10,000 players who are logging into the first ever game that places you and your senses inside a virtual environment! You have now spawned on floor one – Town of Beginnings!"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion at the fact that this woman completed ignored my question. "What...?"

The woman kept the smile on her face and continued speaking: "Would you like a few basic items to start you off on your Sword Art Online adventure?"

After that question, I realised – This woman wasn't an actual player, but an NPC (Non Playable Character). I felt a bit embarrassed at the fact that I basically tried to make social conversation with a virtual character. That's how awkward I was.

The woman continued speaking: "Please choose one of the following item kits. But, please be aware – Magic is not available in this game. Here are your choices..." A box appeared in front of the woman with a bunch of choices - The Standard Swordsman kit; the Agility kit; the Berserker kit; the Paladin kit; the Chef's kit; the Medic's kit; the Familiar-Summoner kit. This was only a small portion of the number of choices – the list was endless.

I was quite ecstatic at this point. "So much to choose from..." I muttered to myself, excitedly. I scrolled through the list, being impressed with some of the choices, but in the end I decided to scroll all the way back up and choose the Standard Swordsman kit. As interesting as the others were, I just wanted to fight with a typical class that would be simple to get the hang of.

After making my choice, the box disappeared and the NPC woman smiled at me. "Please check your invitation inbox" Immediately after saying this, a notification appeared for me – "Maria (NPC) would like to trade with you" Below were two buttons – A white circle with a blue background and a white cross with a red background. It was safe to assume that the circle meant 'Accept' seeing as a cross would most likely mean the opposite. If not, then there were some serious glitches with the game.

After pressing the circle, the notification disappeared and a trade box took its place. At the top of the box stated "Trade" Under that was "Maria (NPC) Riku" Beneath her name was a grown arrow pointing below at the items appearing. They appeared in this order:

Iron Sword

Bronze Chainbody

Bronze Platelegs

Leather helmet

Health potion x 3

Teleport Crystal x 1

After these items were entered into the trade, the text "Maria has accepted" appeared below. I wasn't too impressed with the items, they definitely could have been better. A lot better. But, I knew that this was only the beginning and to get decent items, I'd have to work for it. Sighing, I accepted and pressed the circle icon.

After accepting, the trade box disappeared and Maria said "Your items should now be in your inventory. Equip or use them at your own will. I hope your time here in Sword Art Online is a pleasant one!" With that, Maria gave me one last wave before walking off and greeting another player.

Accessing my menu, I pressed the 'Inventory' button and took a look at my items. So far, I only had the items that NPC gave me. However, I didn't want to equip any of the armour – Bronze and leather would make me look like a complete noob. Plus, I didn't need the Sword right now.

I decided to go and look around the first floor instead. Then, I'd go and test out the new combat system. As I left the coliseum I spawned in, while walking past the other players who were either talking to each other or a generous NPC, I grinned at what was happening. This world was officially better than real life. And, I had only just begun.

* * *

**November 6, 2022 Floor 1 – Town of Beginnings**

Walking through a street of the Town of Beginnings, I noticed multiple market stalls selling certain things. I also noticed the street was quite crowded. Well, that would be obvious – The game had only started so people would want to explore the beginning spawn town before moving out to another town. However, despite the many people being around markets, I didn't see a lot of people buy anything. Well, that would be obvious – You don't get given any Col, which was the form of currency in this game. So, the only people buying anything were the ones who had actually gone out and trained for a bit, while collecting Col.

As I walked through different streets, I noticed the same thing – There were many stalls run by NPCs but barely anyone buying anything. And, every time someone did buy something, many people would eagerly, but shyly, crowd around the purchasing customer to see how buying an item is done, while they also secretly hoped for a freebie from said purchaser. Although I accepted those few items from that NPC back at spawn, I didn't believe in 'free stuff'. Maybe it was because my trust had been betrayed over empty promises many times. Maybe it was because I believed that it's more rewarding to earn items yourself. Most likely the first one.

As I was about to exit, what would have been, the 13th street I visited, I heard a voice that stood out of the murmurs from the crowd around me. "Come on! Just buy it! This ain't just any sword you're looking at! A beta tester got to floor 77 using _just _this sword!" I turned around to see a boy about my age showing, what was obviously, a stone sword to a bunch of older boys. The boy holding a sword had brown smooth hair that partly flowed down his forehead to make a point on the left side of his forehead. He had blue eyes and a small nose. He was wearing a green outfit with a black belt and brown shoes.

The older boys burst into laughter. I could see the younger boy getting distressed at this. After a few seconds, the older boys managed to contain themselves and one of them said: "Stop trying to fool us, kid. The beta testers never even made it to floor 77!"

The younger boy looked like suddenly realised what stupid comment he made. He tried to think of a way to recover from that: "Errr, err...did I say 77? Nah, I meant, erm...45? Yeah, that's it! Floor 45!"

One of the other boys shook his head, in disbelief, while saying: "Yeah, whatever, kid...Even if the Beta Testers got that far, I doubt they'd get there _only _using a..." He moved his head forward towards the sword with a mocking look on his face, "...stone sword..."

At these words, the other older boys began laughing even harder. The younger boy got even angrier: "You're all idiots! This isn't a stone sword! It's the mighty Excalibur! It looks similar to a stone sword to trick your opponent! I'm selling it real cheap, ya know! You'd be stupid not to buy it!"

This caused the older boys to break into tears of laughter. Not being able to take anymore comedy, the older boys just casually walked away while mimicking the boy with some of the stupid phrases he said.

For some reason, I felt like approaching this boy. Maybe he reminded me of me since I got taunted like that. Maybe I was just curious as to what he was doing. Most likely the first one.

Walking behind the boy, I heard him mutter: "Damn...I was so close, I'll definitely sell it to the next person..."

Standing behind him, I decided to comment. "Excalibur? Real creative..." I said sarcastically.

The boy became startled at the sound of my voice. He instantly turned around with a cheerful face and said: "Hey there! Would you like to buy-?"

"Forget it..." I interrupted, "I know it's a stone sword..."

The boy was determined not to give up. "What are you talking about? This is a rare edition super ultra Excal..." His voice trailed off at the sight of my depressed face that obviously wasn't buying it. He sighed and gave up: "Fine...It's a stone sword..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah..." He said, answering my obvious sarcasm, "It's just that...I need money real quick...I need it to purchase a certain sword..."

"What sword?" I asked. I wasn't really interested but seeing as I had nothing better to do, I thought I may as well listen to this kid's sob story.

"The Mistifier..." He said, "It looks so cool. An NPC was selling it at a Blacksmith shop! It was the first thing to catch my eye! But, it costs 25,000 Col! And, there are only 3 in stock! It'd take me forever to earn that money through killing mobs! By the time I could even get the money through that method, all three would be gone!" He sighed and looked down, disappointed.

"So, you tried to sell something you got...from the NPC at spawn, right?" I asked.

The boy nodded, with his head still down, like an upset child.

I looked at his sword: "You said you got that from the items the NPC gives you. What package did you choose?"

The boy thought for a while: "I chose the Standard Swordsman kit"

I raised an eyebrow: "And, you got a stone sword? Did you get an iron sword, by any chance?"

The boy shook his head. Smirking a bit, I proudly equipped my iron sword. Showing it off to the boy, I said: "Got it from the same kit..."

The boy's eyes widened: "Wh-what?! You got that from the Standard Swordsman kit?! No fair! Why didn't I get that?!"

Twirling around the sword and inspecting it, I said: "Must be down to luck, I guess. There must be a luck slot in kits where that item or weapon is randomised and some people get better items than others – even in the same kit..."

The boy gave an even more depressed sigh and fell to his knees in defeat, while muttering: "You get that and I can't even sell a sword..."

Watching his body language made me respond. But, not in a comforting way. "Well, you're kind of stupid. First of all, you tried to sell one of the weakest most basic items while trying to sell it off as one of the most powerful swords in the game, one of which might just be a rumour and not even be true. Secondly, you do know this game only started about an hour ago? Who's going to have that large amount of money you need? Especially at this stage of the game" I sighed, after explaining to the boy what he was doing wrong.

He stood up and looked up at me, with a little smirk: "Beta testers? I hear they can still use their data from the Open Beta. So, they're bound to have a lot of money!"

I challenged him on his response: "I heard there were only 1,000 chosen to take part in the beta. 10,000 copies of this game were sold. There are only 1,000 beta testers in a game full of 10,000 people. So, on average, only 10% of players you see will be Beta Testers. While that may be a considerable amount, even though it's small, you also have to remember that some of these Beta Testers want to start with a new character without their beta data. Now, take the percentage of Beta Testers who are still using their data from the beta – They would already be stocked with good weapons from the beta, why would they hang around Floor One looking for a weapon. Especially when this floor is packed with newbies like us."

The boy's face twitched a little. I decided to wrap it up: "Also, not all Beta Testers work on getting money. And, even if they did, they most likely spent most, if not all, of it before the beta ended. So, you're looking for a rich Beta Tester who is still using their data from the beta, is stupid enough to hang out at a crowded market full of people weaker than him or her, is stupid enough to buy a weapon from said weaker place and is finally beyond stupidity to mistake a crappy stone sword for an Excalibur?"

The boy smirked again: "I'm just feeling that lucky!"

I frowned: "You weren't lucky enough to get a decent sword..."

The boy sighed. It was obvious I depressed him. "What's your name?" I said, not really caring, but just trying to lighten the mood a bit.

He looked at me, with a more positive look: "The name's Jiro!"

"Yeah, ok, uh huh. See ya..." I said, nodding and quickly walking past him.

"Wait!" Jiro called. I rolled my eyes and turned around. The boy said, with a concerned look: "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

I blinked and then snapped out of my confused state: "Err, yeah, sorry...Err, my name is Riku..."

Jiro smiled at me: "That's a nice name" I gave a nervous look. No one had ever called my name nice. For some reason, even though it was clearly a compliment, I couldn't accept Jiro's words. Jiro smiled back at my nervous face: "Hey, do you have any money?"

My nervous face turned into a frown: "I told you, I'm not buying the sword"

He shook his head: "No, not that! I mean, if you haven't got any money, then you haven't been training, right?"

I thought for a while. I was planning on training but I hadn't got around to it yet. I shook my head: "No, I haven't fought anything yet"

Jiro gave a challenging smile: "Then, let's say you and me go to the nearest field and kill some beasts, huh? The weak ones, of course..."

I raised an eyebrow. I had only met this boy and he wanted to train with me. I couldn't see any benefits of training but his stupid joyful smiling face pressured me into accepting.

"Fine...Let's go..." I said, turning around and walking away, expecting Jiro to follow.

He smiled and then looked a bit confused: "H-Hey, Riku! Wait!"

I turned around to see Jiro running towards me. As soon as he approached me, he stopped. He opened his menu and pressed a few buttons. I couldn't tell what he was pressing exactly but a few seconds after, a notification screen appeared – "Jiro invites you to join his party. Accept?" Below was the 'Accept' circle and the 'Decline' cross.

After looking at the invitation, confused, I looked up at Jiro. He had that stupid eager happy face again. Normally, I would have declined but his face pressured me again. Silently growling, I pressed the circle and accepted the invitation. After accepting, a new HP bar appeared under mine. The HP bar was full, green and had the name Jiro to the left of it.

Jiro smiled at me. I responded with a little frown: "If I get bored of you, I'll leave. Just so you know..." Jiro gave a smile: "I'll make sure you don't get bored then!" He laughed and fist pumped the air while cheering, attracting the attention of nearby players. I sighed and began heading towards the field with Jiro, cheerfully, following me.

Even though I, somehow, got stuck playing with a kid who was too positive for his own good, I have to say...

I like this world better than real life.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still open to requests for OCs to put into the story if you guys want :)**

**Notice how Chapter 2 was much longer than Chapter 1? :) Yeah, get used to that :) My Chapters will only get longer and more interesting! :D I'm always open to constructive criticism as well as compliments! :D**

**Thanks for reading :D I'll definitely try to get Chapter 3 out within the next few days. I'll get it posted ASAP :D**

* * *

**SoulElixir logging out.**


	3. Welcome to Sword Art Online

**SoulElixir logging in.**

* * *

**A/N: Really sorry it took this long. I promised a few days last Chapter, didn't I? I apologise to those waiting. I'll make a lot more of an effort for next Chapter. I promise :D**

* * *

**November 6, 2022 Floor 1 – Town of Beginnings, East Field**

**Riku Hatsake:**

I stood, watching Jiro swing his stone sword at wild Boar and grizzly Cubs that were just hanging around. However, Jiro wasn't hitting any of them. I wasn't exactly sure how I ended up doing what I was doing – Watching a guy I just met fail at killing possibly the easiest creatures in the whole game.

As Jiro attempted to hit the moving creatures, he made loud unnecessary battle cry chants. "Ya! Haaaa-ya! Hooo-ya!" A sound associated with every swing of his sword. He still couldn't hit the moving targets. After his 32nd swing, a Boar ran up behind Jiro and struck him down. Jiro let out a dramatic yell as he fell to the floor. I watched his HP bar decrease by about 4%.

Sighing, I walked over to the screaming Jiro. "You don't feel pain in this game, you know..." I said, offering a hand out to the downed Jiro to help him up.

Jiro suddenly stopped screaming and yelling. "Oh yeah..." He muttering, realising what I said was true. He quickly grabbed my hand and was helped back into a standing position.

"How do you miss such weak creatures anyway?" I said, shaking my head, disappointed.

Jiro glared at the multiple Boars and Cubs: "They keep moving! Why can't they just stand still?!"

I put on an unimpressed face: "You're right. Let's ask them, shall we?" Turning around to the loitering beasts with sarcasm prepared in my voice, I said: "Excuse me, wild and rabid beasts. May you please stand still so we can kill you? No? Oh, you're so mean. Ok, then..." I turned back to Jiro with the same unimpressed face: "Looks like we're killing them as they are..."

Jiro rolled his eyes: "Alright then, Mr.I'm-so-great-at-everything. Show me how it's done..."

I looked at the Boars and Cubs and then back at Jiro who was waiting for a performance. At first, I hesitated a bit, seeing as I hadn't tried attacking anything yet. But, I knew I couldn't lose at a game of chicken to someone like Jiro. No way.

Sighing, I brought up my menu and went to my inventory to equip the Iron Sword I received from Maria. '_It feels a bit different this time_' I thought, weighing my sword and trying to adapt to it, '_Probably because I'm actually going to attack this time and not just taunt this boy with it..._'

I watched as Jiro ran over to one of the Boars. Inspecting the Boar, Jiro came to a conclusion: "This one is the biggest, I think..." Jiro looked up at me with a grin. "Here, try this!" He yelled, kicking the Boar towards me. The Boar squealed and struck Jiro with its back legs. Jiro let out another dramatic yell as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach and losing 5% of his HP. After knocking Jiro down, the Boar began charging at me. I lightly gritted my teeth and tightened the grip on my sword.

I faced the charging Boar that was getting closer and closer. I tried to quickly analyse a way to engage it. '_Just swinging my sword randomly and unprofessionally probably wouldn't be the best of ideas..._' I thought, as the Boar was at a close distance, '_Come on, Riku, there's no time to think..._' Suddenly, the Boar was approaching me. I literally had no time. My eyes widened as I thought: '_I know – I'll make time!_' I quickly leapt sideways to dodge the large Boar, just narrowly missing the might of its tusks. The Boar ran a few feet ahead before stopping and turning around. The Boar's red eyes immediately directed at me.

The Boar, of course, began charging again. However, I was ready this time. I knew what I had to do: '_I'll just jump to the side again but this time; I'll slice my sword along its side. Therefore, it won't get a chance to hit me!_' The Boar was near me and was approaching fast. '_Get ready...Now!_' I was about to leap to the side of the Boar when I heard Jiro's sudden yelp of pain. '_Is he still moaning about tha-AH!_' I was so distracted by Jiro's scream that I forgot to jump to the Boar's side and the Boar's tusks collided with me head on. My body was knocked to the floor as I groaned. Not with pain but with frustration. I looked at my HP bar at the top left of my sight. My HP decreased by about 8%.

After his dramatic performance, Jiro slowly sat up while chuckling. "Guess you couldn't get it either, could ya...?"

I frowned at Jiro: "I could if you could keep your mouth shut for two minutes..."

Jiro gave me another challenging smile. Sighing, I stood up. This time, I would kill one for sure.

Readying my sword, I prepared myself to strike another Boar. Grinning to myself, I charged towards the unsuspecting Boar who was just munching on virtual grass. Raising my Sword, I began to feel a charge. Kind of like a mysterious power building up inside of me. '_Wha...what is this...?_' I thought, as my sword began to glow a light red colour, '_Why do I have this feeling inside...?_'

I wasn't sure what was going on in terms of the red colouring enchanting my sword and the power building up inside of me. But, I just decided to go along with it. As I continued charging, the power inside me felt like it was getting stronger and stronger. While charging at the Boar, I was holding in this power.

As I approached the Boar, I yelled as I finally let go and released all the charged power from inside of me and just struck at the Boar with great power. My red sword swung horizontally leaving traces of red Aura behind it. As my gleaming weapon struck the Boar across its side, it left a giant scar. However, this was no ordinary scar. It was a giant scar that looked like it was filled with some sort of different universe technology or something. The scar was just filled with a white background and red lines. No blood like there usually would be if this were real life. Strange. But, expected.

After striking at the Boar, who gave a small squeal of pain, I ran a few steps forward to keep my balance after such a strong attack. I quickly turned around as soon as I stopped, just in time to see the Boar glow a bright white colour and then explode into multiple shards and disappear.

Then, a white box appeared where the Boar once was. At the top, it said 'Result'. Below that were 3 other categories – Exp (Experience), Col and Items. Beside Exp, it said 22, stating I gained 22 Experience just from killing one Boar. Beside Col, it said 25, stating I gained 25 Col. Next to items, it listed 1. I checked my inventory to find a new item - Boar fur x 1.

Turning my head to Jiro, I gave a little grin: "That's how it's done..."

Jiro got up, looking unimpressed. "Yeah, yeah...Now that I've had a little rest, let me show you how to do it the impressive way..."

Jiro readied his sword and aimed for another Boar. While charging towards the Boar and raising his weapon, Jiro's sword emitted a light green aura. Giving a little chuckle, Jiro let out: "This Boar is mine!"

The Boar looked at the charging Jiro. Growling, it got ready to accept the challenge and charge at Jiro. The Boar took a stance and was about to charge. However, it didn't need to move much since Jiro was near. Jiro was about to strike, when something happened – The Boar suddenly froze and then fell to the floor. The similar effects happened to that Boar's body and it disappeared into multiple shards. The shards dispersed to reveal a figure standing there.

The figure had long purple hair, had light blue eyes and was about average height. She was wearing a long white dress. The most noticeable feature was the angelic smile on her face. This figure was, in fact, a smiling girl. She had two elbow blades equipped that she was gripping. It was obvious she was the one who killed the Boar Jiro was after.

Unfortunately, Jiro couldn't fully control his attack. He had already executed it in hopes of killing the Boar but the attack was aimed towards the girl instead. The girl saw this coming and quickly jumped backwards, leaving Jiro to strike empty air while tripping, losing his balance and falling to the ground.

As he fell down, the girl gasped and her smile turned into a small embarrassed look. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She said, in a soft voice, "I didn't know you were battling that creature. And, I didn't mean to trip you up, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" The girl ran over to Jiro and helped him up. She ignored the result screen that was shown to her for killing the Boar.

While being helped up, Jiro groaned and said: "I haven't hit a single thing yet...Geez, I just want to kick myself..."

"Don't bother – You'd probably miss..." I interjected.

Jiro was about to reply with another comment when he noticed something behind the girl. One of the bigger, older Cubs was ready to strike the girl with its claws. I'm not sure if it was a glitch in the game or this boy just unleashed small bursts of skill at certain points, but Jiro quickly put his arm around the girl, swung around in a circle with her to turn her away from the attacking Boar and then he immediately struck the Boar with his green-glowing sword, only using one hand.

The Cub screeched, fell back and exploded into shards. A result screen appeared for Jiro. But, he wasn't paying attention to that. He paid attention to the girl who was still in the radius of his right arm. "Was that epic or what?" He said, grinning to the girl. The girl gasped, blushed and jumped back. Then, she began muttering nervously about something. I couldn't make it out clearly. I think it was something about never touching a boy before...

Jiro chuckled: "I apologise, but I'd feel a bit bad if I let that Cub hit you" Then, he suddenly realised something: "W-Wait...I actually killed something...didn't I?" He spun around to me: "Hey! Hey, Riku! I finally hit something! Ha ha! Yeah!" I sighed; killing a basic virtual animal after at least 30 attempts wasn't something to be proud of.

The next hour consisted of Jiro and I killing more Boars and Cubs, with Jiro needing at least 3 attempts to kill an animal because his aim was pretty bad. The girl who appeared sat down by a nearby tree, watching us while blushing at a bit at certain moments. Every now and again, she'd jump in and steal a kill from Jiro. Well, it's not so much stealing kills rather than killing something that Jiro failed to kill.

After my 75th kill, I felt like I had gotten strong enough for now. Plus, this was getting quite repetitive. Stretching, I said: "I think that's enough...Killing weak animals is becoming kind of dull and depressing for me..."

Jiro finished off his last kill. He turned away from the appearing result screen towards me and smiled: "Yeah, you're right. Come on, Riku, let's go get some drinks! I bet Aincrad has the best drinks around!"

I had wondered how you could drink something while in a virtual state. Being curious, I gave a slight nod: "Sure, why not?"

Jiro gave a thumbs up to me before turning to the girl and giving her a cheerful face, one similar to the face he gave me when he first met me: "Hey there!"

* * *

Soon, before I knew it, we were at a bar in the Town of Beginnings. We. We, as in – Me, Jiro and the girl he invited along for some strange reason. We were all sitting at a wooden table – Me on one side and Jiro and the girl on the other side.

After sitting there in silence for about a minute, Jiro suddenly started talking about how cool he was for taking out such a 'legendary beast'. The girl turned to Jiro and smiled, while listening to his story and whatever else he had to say. I was just leaning my face onto the palm of my hand while my elbow was leaning on the table.

Ignoring what Jiro was saying, I began to think about this game and what I had thought of it so far. It was pretty amazing how far technology had advanced to bring us to a stage where a game was capable of actually putting you _inside _of the game. It was my ultimate escape from life. And, Sword Art Online was only the beginning; more games would be produced for the Nervegear. With each and each game released, I'll be able to optimise my method of escape. Soon, it will get to a stage where nothing in real life will bother me anymore. Soon, it would be nothing to me. It wouldn't affect me in the slightest. Sometimes, I think how cool it would be to live in a Video Game. No more worries of real life. Only the fantasies of Video Games to fulfil my purposes. I gave a little smile at the thought but it soon disappeared and I sighed – That would never happen. It's just a childish unrealistic dream.

Snapping out of my thinking state, I noticed Jiro was still talking and the girl was still smiling and listening. Was she faking or did she actually have the patience of a saint?

With my joyless face, I interrupted Jiro's long speech: "Hey, why did you invite her?" As I spoke, I weakly pointed to the girl with the hand I wasn't using to hold my head up. The girl looked down slightly and looked a bit nervous. I knew she was a bit uneasy with me challenging her existence here with us but I still wanted an answer from Jiro.

Jiro smiled: "RPGs are much more fun with others! Come on, you should know. Have you ever played throughout a RPG solo?"

I thought about his question. Did real life count?

I gave a little shrug as an indication that I found his answer acceptable. I turned to the girl. "What about you? Why did you tag along with us? We're not the most interesting of people, you know..."

I caught Jiro shaking his head in the corner of my eye but I ignored him and focused on the girl who beamed a smile in my direction: "The same answer as Jiro! I was really excited about this game so I had to go and meet other people!" She giggled to herself before saying: "Our paths crossing were accidental. I am sorry for killing that animal that Jiro was going for. But, I am glad that it has led up to me meeting you two!" At first, I didn't believe her but her smile convinced me otherwise. No one could make a bright smile like hers and still lie.

There was something I noticed – How did she know Jiro's name? She had been with the two of us the whole time and there was no mention of names. "What's your name?" I asked, being a little suspicious that these two might have known each other from somewhere. After I asked, the girl gave me a little worried look. I was a bit confused then I turned to Jiro who gave a little frown. "What?" I asked, innocently. Jiro said "Check the HP bars, Riku..." I looked to the top left of my sight to see three HP bars instead of two. There was mine, Jiro's and then below Jiro's was another HP bar. The bar was full and green and to the left of it was the name 'Tsukasa'.

'_Tsukasa is her name...?_' I thought, looking at the girl who put on another smile. '_But, wait, if her name is by ours then...she must be in our party. But, she would have to be invited, wouldn't she...?_'

"Ah, sorry..." I said, sitting up and realising the mistake, "I...I wasn't aware you had partied with us..."

Jiro rolled his eyes: "I invited her, like, five minutes ago. Geez, you must have a short attention span..." He must have invited her while I was thinking and daydreaming.

Stretching casually, I said: "Whatever. At least I can hit something..."

Frowning, Jiro said: "I'll hit you in a minute if you don't shut up..."

"Don't bother, you'll miss..." I replied.

Widening his eyes, Jiro stood up and yelled: "Damn it! Stop bringing that up! It was one time!"

I scoffed: "More like thirty..."

Jiro gave a mini growl as he slammed his hands on the table. I returned with a joyless look. He was about to yell something else, when something interrupted his attention and mine. It was a laugh. A soft laugh. Tsukasa's laugh.

We both calmed down and looked at Tsukasa with a bit of confusion on our faces. Tsukasa calmed down a bit to explain her laughter: "I'm sorry...You two just remind me of my two older brothers. They are always in argument and they always make me laugh. But, at the same time, they love each other dearly and it always puts me at ease to know that. They protect me from everything and they are kind, loving and caring..." Tsukasa looked down slightly and upset, "Unfortunately, they have both departed to University and I barely see them anymore. They occasionally come down at Christmas and a few other holidays, but even then...they aren't down for long..." Jiro and I looked at each other a bit awkwardly. Seeing Tsukasa upset seemed a bit awkward for some reason since none of us had anything to say to comfort her. Tsukasa looked up at us both, "But, I was thinking, maybe it would be the same with you two. You two seem kind. And, even though you sometimes argue, I know that you have each other in your hearts...I like that warm feeling I have – I have two older brothers in real life and in this game..." It took a little while for Jiro to take that in, but he responded with a reassuring smile.

I, on the other hand, sat with the same joyless face I had at the beginning. I was being placed into a non-blood sibling relationship with two people I just met. Why was I uncomfortable with being like a brother to these two? Maybe it was because I wasn't used to being 'non-blood siblings' with other people. Maybe it was because my experience on this game was being controlled and going too fast. Most likely the first one.

Jiro noticed my face. He looked a bit worried by it but then put on a grin. It was the kind of grin you put on when an idea strikes you.

Jiro faced me and opened his menu. After he pressed a few buttons, a white screen appeared in front of me. The heading was titled friend request; below it read 'Jiro has sent you a friend request. Accept?' Below that were the white circle with a blue background and the white cross with the red background.

Looking at it, I reminded myself of all the recent things that had happened while I spent time with Jiro. Was it fun? I thought to myself and pondered on that question. I'd be lying if I said it was completely boring, but any positive emotion I felt could have been from the excitement of the game. And, even if the positive emotion was caused by Jiro – Was it worth a slot on my friends list?

I don't want to sound like my friends list is some sort of privilege to be on. It isn't. It was just that over the past few years, real life had taught me a few things. One of those things being choose your friends wisely. Otherwise, you're going to get hurt badly in the end.

I looked up at Jiro to see his eager smile again. I felt the effects of the smile drag me into accepting. But, this time, I managed to repel it. No. He wasn't getting me with it this time.

I pressed the cross symbol and rejected the friend request. I responded to his slightly upset face by saying: "Don't take it personally. I've only just met you, so, I'd rather not...yet..."

Jiro's face brightened up a bit at the word 'yet'. By the looks of that, he was going to try hard to impress me and become my friend.

Tsukasa tapped Jiro on the shoulder. As he turned to her, Tsukasa said: "I would like to become your friend!" A smile was kept on her face throughout.

Jiro grinned and said: "You don't have to tell me twice...What, did you think I forgot you or something?" Facing Tsukasa, Jiro pressed the same sequence of buttons he did to me. A box appeared in front of Tsukasa. I assumed it was the same 'Friend Request' box I received. She pressed the circle, without hesitation, and was now officially friends with Jiro.

"Congratulations!" Jiro exclaimed, "You are officially the first friend on my friends list!"

"Yeah, congratulations. You win the grand prize of an annoying idiot following you all day..." I said, sarcastically, with a little smirk.

Jiro rolled his eyes at me, while Tsukasa giggled at my comment

Jiro looked back to Tsukasa and said: "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you something. Back at the field, that weapon you had. That was no ordinary sword, was it...?"

Tsukasa nodded at Jiro: "It's not even a sword. It's the basic iron Elbow blades I got from the Curved Blade Package #3. The description to that was beautiful and inspiring to me..."

"Description?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Tsukasa smiled and explained: "With each starter kit, there is a small description outlining anything from a brief description of the contents of the package to a fortune foretold if the package is chosen. Many people ignored the descriptions throughout the excitement but I couldn't; because the truth is: I love things like spirits, fortunes and the supernatural. It's so different to reality and it can really inspire many people while putting us at ease...The way those types of things make me feel...are too strong for words alone..."

Jiro gave a little smile: "Yeah, I know what you mean!"

'_It's obvious you don't..._' I thought, frowning at him.

"So, what was the description?" Jiro asked.

Tsukasa smiled. "It said 'The warrior who chooses this will find that there is more to battle than striking with extensions untrue to yourself. Battle with this kit and you shall find the weapon of faith always close to your heart...'" Tsukasa brought up her menu and equipped the elbow blades she had earlier in the field. She hugged the twin elbow blades and kept them close to her chest. "I partly understand what the description means now...As I fought with these, I could feel my heart making connection with these weapons. The feeling I get when I fight is amazing"

I raised an eyebrow again: "So, the description is what drove you away from any of the other kits?"

Tsukasa's eyes looked as if she was in a small amount of thought for a while. After that small while, she said: "I wanted to try something different and I feel as if I have really adapted to these. Not only am I satisfied, but my soul is also satisfied..."

Jiro gave a small smile: "That's really deep...If you ask me why I chose mine, it's because I wanted to swing something that would hurt virtual characters!"

I, also, gave a small smile at Tsukasa's comment. I was happy that there were still a few people around who put quite a bit of thought and emotion into this whole thing even though others referred to this as 'just a game'. Video games meant a whole lot more to me. They were my only reason for living.

After thinking, I realised something. Turning to Jiro, I said: "We haven't ordered drinks yet, have we...?"

Tsukasa became a little alerted about this and said: "I'm sorry! Me talking too much about myself delayed you two! I'm really sorry!"

I gave a little frown at her: "You apologise too much..."

Jiro said: "That's not a bad thing! It shows that you are kind and considerate!" He turned and smiled at Tsukasa. She returned the smile back to him.

Sighing at the two happy people, I decided to just get some drinks myself. As I was getting up, Tsukasa held out her hand to stop me: "W-Wait..."

"What is it?" I said, a little irritated.

"I'm...I'm sorry for another delay but...I have a problem..." She said, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jiro said, showing concern and emotion.

"Well, earlier today, I decided to leave and finish off some homework I had but..." She looked a little worried, "I couldn't..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Tsukasa replied: "I tried to log out but...the log out button wasn't there...I was hoping it was just some sort of glitch so I waited for a while but..." She opened up her menu and pressed a few buttons, "It's still not there..."

"Is it a glitch? Or a bug?" Jiro questioned.

I sighed and shook my head: "No, she's probably just not looking properly...Here, I'll show you..." Opening my menu and pressing the appropriate buttons, I found that I had the same result. The log out button wasn't there. There was just a white rectangle with no text inside it. I gave a little frown and tried pressing it, in hopes that was only the text that was affected. Nope. The button did nothing.

"It's not there..." I muttered. My eyes shifted towards Jiro. "Check your log out button" I commanded. He nodded and did as I commanded. After pressing a few buttons, the expression on his face began to turn into a worried one. I could tell his one had also disappeared.

At this point, the three of us realised – We couldn't log out.

"A disappearing log out button?" Jiro said, "That's not good...That would really affect this game's reputation..."

"I feel sorry for those who have plans..." Tsukasa said.

Jiro's eyes widened: "I hope this doesn't last throughout the night!"

"Alright, alright, don't panic..." I said, sighing, "They will probably fix it in a little while..."

There were two other people near us, who overhead us. They quickly checked their menus to find there was no log out button for them too. "Oh no..." One of them said, "I've got hockey practice in an hour!" He repeatedly spammed the empty rectangle, hoping it would make a difference. Tsukasa placed her hands on her chest, near to her heart, feeling sorrow for the boy.

I placed all this drama about a disappearing button aside and continued towards the bar to buy some drinks. As I approached the bar, a male NPC, who had a light stubble and was wearing a blue jacket, walked towards me and said: "Hey there! What can I do for ya?" I watched as a choice of drinks appeared along with the price, allowing me to press my choice.

I folded my arms and inspected the choice. They all had some weird names. Ghost's froth. Cynthia's Swirl. Liquid of a Dreamland. Yeah, I applaud anyone brave enough to drink something with names as weird as these.

But, I didn't want to knock it until I tried it, so I considered what drink to choose. Hangman's blood didn't sound too bad.

I pressed the rectangle with the text Hangman's blood in it. After pressing the button, a small white box appeared. The word 'Quantity' was there with a small box next to it, containing the number '1'. Under that was the word 'Total' with '120 Col'. The number '1' had an up and down arrow next to it. I experimented and found out that I could change the number by increasing or decreasing the quantity by 1. As I changed the quantity, the total price below would increase or decrease by 120 Col, depending on whether I increased or decreased the quantity.

I decided to increase the number to '3' to make sure there was at least one drink for everyone. '_Why am I buying strangers drinks...?_' I thought, miserably, as I increased the number from '2' to '3'. My eyes looked down a little further to see the confirm button.

"These better taste good..." I muttered, as I was about to press the confirm button. Just before I touched the button, I suddenly heard a giant bell ring.

_Diiiiiing_

_Dooooong_

_Diiiiiing_

_Dooooong_

These deep booming bell sounds continued ringing, leaving not only me, but the whole bar in a state of confusion. '_A bell sound?_' I thought, confused, '_Could it be an announcement or...?_'

My thoughts were interrupted by a female scream that sounded a little familiar to me. "Tsukasa!" I heard, a male voice yell. I spun around to see Jiro looking shocked at Tsukasa's seat which had a bright blue light emitting from it which suddenly disappeared. The bodies of a few other people in the bar began to emit the same bright blue light and after a few seconds, the light would disappear along with their body.

Jiro looked at me with a shocked and confused look. "Riku, what's happe-?!" Before he could finish, he suffered the same effect. A bright blue light followed by his whimper of fear and confusion before his body disappeared. '_What's happening? Will I be next?_' I thought, as I looked from side to side in the bar to see people disappearing in the same way. My question was answered, as my sight suddenly emitted a bright blue light. I felt like I was being removed from the room and put into a different dimension...

* * *

Suddenly, I was placed in the coliseum where I first started. It was surrounded by a circular wall, supported by multiple pillars. There were loads of people surrounding the place. The bell that had been ringing for the past minute was in the middle, in a clock tower. Even though there were loads of people already there, more and more people appeared randomly around the coliseum. '_What...what's this? Why is the game teleporting everyone here?_' I thought, as I watched more and more people spawn in this area.

"Riku!" I heard a voice call. I turned to where the voice was coming from to see Jiro walk towards me. His face had an expression of confusion with a hint of fear and concern. "What's happening? The game just...teleported us here..." He said, looking around, worried. "I can see that, Captain State-the-obvious..." I said, staring at the Clocktower, waiting for something to happen.

Just as Jiro was about to reply, the bell suddenly stopped ringing. My ears began to feel a lot better. It was obvious the effect was the same for everyone else as almost all conversation had reduced greatly in volume. Jiro was concerned at the sudden halt of the bell, but seemed to be more concerned about something else. "Where's Tsukasa?" He whispered to me. I sighed a little. "I think you've got more important things to worry about, right now..." I said, without turning to him, but staring at the Clocktower and the decelerating bell.

Jiro gave me a little frown and was about to say something when he noticed something in the sky. "Hey...Riku...What's that?" He said, pointing in the sky to a small blinking red stretched hexagon. There was red text inside it which was capitalised. "Does that say...'warning'?" I asked, squinting my eyes at the peculiar shape. Jiro scratched his head: "I...I dunno, it's kinda far away..." Jiro sighed and turned to me: "But, if it does say that...then I'm really worried..."

Some people around us noticed we noticed the red shape so they took it upon themselves to notice and panic about it too. There were a mixture of voices around such as "What's going on?!", "You think this was a hacker?" and "How long are we gonna be stuck in here?"

I continued staring at the blinking red shape. "I wish it would tell us what to be warned of-" I was quickly cut off by the red shape suddenly multiplying into loads of shapes and filling the space surrounding the coliseum. About half of these shapes continued the word 'WARNING' while the other contained the word 'System Announcement'. Soon, the perimeter of the coliseum looked like a blood red sky. The sudden interior design shocked a few people, who were left speechless and gasping.

After the colouring of the perimeter, a strange red substance began oozing from the edges of the tessellated hexagons. They formed with each other in the air to make a giant red blob. "W-What is that thing?!" I heard someone yell from the crowd. Jiro didn't look too relaxed but he just kept watching while speechless.

The blob slowly formed into a giant floating cloaked sprite, whose face was completely shrouded in darkness by its hood. Everyone gave shocked gasps at the transformations. There were more murmurs from the crowd: "A Gamemaster?", "So mysterious...", "So, it _is _a hacker!", "This opening ceremony is amazing!"

After a while, everyone stopped talking and the voices died down as everyone expected an explanation of some sort form this figure. The figure raised his arms, in a welcoming pose and announced with his projecting voice: "Players, welcome to my world. Welcome to Sword Art Online"

"I am Kayaba Akihiko" He continued, "I am currently the only person who can control this world" Jiro gave an impressed gasp: "Akihiko? Kayaba Akihiko? Isn't he the one who created Sword Art Online _and _the NerveGear?" Jiro's face turned a little excited. My eyes averted towards him for only a second before averting back to floating cloaked sprite in the air.

"I trust that you have already noticed the logout button is missing from the main menu" He said, continuing his speech. My mind flashbacked to when Tsukasa told Jiro and I about the disappearing logout button problem. I turned my head to Jiro: "See, I told you. You were overreacting. The Gamemaster is going to fix the proble-" "However, this is not a game malfunction", Kayaba said, cutting me off, "I repeat – This is not a game malfunction, but an original feature of Sword Art Online"

Jiro's impressed face quickly turned into a shocked one: "Original...feature?" Everyone else let out a few gasps and murmurs of concern.

Kayaba continued: "You cannot log out of Sword Art Online on your own. No one on the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful burst of microwave radiation, destroying your brain and thus ending your life"

After that sentence, the response rate increased. Almost everyone responded with a reaction. This range from a small gasp to a confused "What?!" to extra angry speech.

Jiro became seriously worried at this point: "Al-alright...This guy better stop kidding around now...This isn't funny..." I stood, expression not changed much, but inside, I was more curious than scared. Curious as to how the hell a company gets away pulling a stunt like that.

"Oi! Stop messing us around! Just fix the damn button!" A random guy yelled from the crowd. "Yeah, I got stuff to do, I have to go!" Another voice yelled from the crowd. Many more people joined in, all talking at once.

The talking died down a little more as Kayaba spoke again: "Unfortunately, the friends and family members of several players have ignored this warning and attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, 213 players have permanently retired in both Aincrad and the real world" My eyes widened: "213 players?!" I began to get a grasp of the situation and what was going on now. At first, I thought this sprite was joking around...but it seems that wasn't the case. "No...No...This can't be real! This isn't real!" Jiro muttered.

Kayaba continued speaking and spreading panic: "As you can see, news organisations across the world are reporting on this incident and the many deaths" Many website pages appeared around the sprite to show everyone the evidence. "Thus, you can now assume the danger of having your NerveGear removed to be greatly reduced. Please relax and work hard to clear the game. However, do take note of this – You can no longer respawn in this game" Jiro's face turned more and more horrified as he was coming to the realisation... "Once your HP reaches zero, your avatar will be permanently erased. At the same time, the NerveGear will destroy your brain"

I clenched my fist. "What...what is this guy saying?!" I muttered, angrily. Jiro's expression turned horrified and numb. "This...This can't be real!" He screamed. He fell to his knees while clutching his head and trying to escape from the nightmare.

"You need only fulfil one condition to set yourselves free..." Jiro quickly looked up at the sprite. I looked at the sprite, interested in what he wanted. Everyone else looked to him, with many mixed negative emotions on their faces, to await Kayaba's escape condition. Kayaba stated his condition: "Clear the game"

Kayaba gave out more information: "You are currently on the 1st floor, the lowest level of Aincrad. Make your way through each dungeon, defeat the Floor Boss and you will advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on the 100th floor and you will clear the game"

"Clear...a hundred floors?" Jiro said, slowly turning from scared to angry, "This guy might as well just kill us all right now! We'll never be able to do that!" I gulped a little but managed to keep myself stable. "Calm down, Jiro..." I said, trying to maintain my sanity at the same time. He turned to me with an unstable angry look: "Calm down? Calm down?! Riku, we're in a death game! A death game! And, you're telling me to calm down?!" I could tell he was unstable but, personally, I think he was overreacting a bit.

The sprite began to conclude his speech: "And, finally, you can find a gift from me in your item storage. Please check for yourselves"

A gift from someone who trapped us in a death game? '_What could he possibly want to give us?_' I thought, as I opened my menu followed by my inventory. Jiro and everyone else did the same. I got to my inventory to find the items in my starter pack along with a new item that had been placed in my Inventory – A Mirror.

"A...Mirror?" I said, very confused. Summoning the Mirror and inspecting it, I said: "Why would he want to give us a-"? Suddenly, I caught sight of a bright blue light peeking to my right, along with Jiro's yell. I quickly turned to my right to see a giant shining blue light in place of where Jiro was. '_Again with the light?_' I thought.

Suddenly, the amount of blue lights in the coliseum began to increase within seconds. Along with the number of yells. Looking all around me, I thought to myself '_Are we...being teleported again?_' My question was answered, yet again, when my body began to emit the exact same light and my vision was obstructed by the light. Soon, the whole coliseum shun like a beacon. A bright beacon. No – Multiple bright beacons, standing side by side, exceeding their limits.

After a few seconds, the lights began to disappear into multiple shards and my vision was cleared. "Riku, are you alright?" I heard Jiro say, from behind me. "Y-Yeah...I think so...Just a little-" I cut myself off after turning around and seeing someone else. I thought I heard Jiro. As I gave this stranger a weird look, he returned it with another weird look towards me. But, I could have sworn the voice came from this person's direction.

"Jiro...?" I said, attempting to identify this person. "Riku?" He said, with the exact same voice as I had been hearing from Jiro. There was no mistake – This was Jiro. But, he looked different. His hair was blonde and spiky instead of brown and smooth. His head structure was a little different. And, he was a little shorter than before.

"W-What happened to you?" I asked, "Your hair is different and...you've changed..." This person, who was obviously Jiro, replied "What happened to me? What happened to you? You've completely changed and-wait, did you say my hair?!" He promptly put his hand on his head to feel his hair. Then, he scrambled for the gift we were given. Looking in the Mirror, his eyes widened. "No...No, no, no!" He said, panicking and grabbing his hair.

'_Wait, did he say...I had changed...?_' I thought. I looked at the Mirror in my hand. My reaction was very similar to Jiro's – Shock. Looking in the Mirror, I was no longer the person who had joined with long attractive hair. I, no longer, had a manlier face. Now, I looked like how I did in real life – Ruffled black hair, boring brown eyes, a weakly structured face. This was alongside many other features I hated about myself and now they had followed me into my only place of escape.

"W-What is this?!" I muttered. As everyone was panicking or in a state of shock, I was slowly getting angrier. This Gamemaster had decided to bring in everything I hated about myself into my only reason for living. I feared my true form would lead to more ridicule from anyone inside this game. If that were to happen, then even Video Games wouldn't be able to fulfil my life purpose.

Jiro gritted his teeth: "What's the meaning of all of this?! What is this guy planning?!" We turned to the sprite, expecting an answer.

"All of you must be wondering why" He said, "Why would Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I wanted to create my own world that I could observe and admire. That is why I made Sword Art Online. And now, it has all been fulfilled"

Jiro grunted: "What...? That's it? That's his only reason?!" The sprite spoke his final words: "This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. I wish every player the best of luck..." With that, the floating body began to dissolve. At the same time, his body let off red smoke. Soon, he disappeared into the red atmosphere and the red perimeter that was surrounding us had disappeared.

After the Gamemaster disappeared, everyone was left in a shocked, speechless state. This was really happening. My enjoyable escape had turned into a death game. A battle for the chance to wake up and return to reality. If I died in this world, I would die in the real world. This truly was a battle for my life.

About thirty seconds after he left, everyone finally took the situation in and realised what had just happened – We had been forced into a death game while playing as our real selves. Everyone could see how we looked like. This completely went against the laws of internet safety I was taught about at a younger age.

Suddenly, there was a sudden female scream somewhere in the coliseum. This started a chain reaction and threw everyone into panic. There were screams, panicked shouts and many voices demanding an exit from this game.

I had taken in what had just happened, but everyone else seemed to be overreacting. Especially Jiro, who was standing next to me, looking like he had seen a ghost. "Jiro" I said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Let's go. I can't stand the noise here..." It took him a little while to take in my words, but he nodded and followed me out of the coliseum.

* * *

Soon, we were sitting in an empty street that used to be full. Most of the other players were still in the coliseum, panicking. Jiro hid his head in his knees, as his back laid against a building wall. I was in the same position, but on the building opposite to him and with my face up from my knees.

"Why...Why did such a thing happen...?" He said, with his head still down. I looked to Jiro. I could see the fear in him. I could understand his fear – I was a little startled after hearing the news, too. As much as I could see Jiro needed to rest after such a traumatic event, I knew that wouldn't be wise to do, right now. I stood up and walked over to Jiro, who raised his head at me.

"Let's go" I said, offering my hand to help him up.

Jiro stared at my hand, like he had never seen such a thing before. "Wh-What?"

I kept my hand out to him "I said, let's go...After such a shock, everyone will be stunned and stay here for a while. This is our chance to get ahead and collect any resources we can get our hands on. Items. Money. Experience. Kayaba goes ahead and forces us into a death game. You know what I say? Challenge accepted. I won't back down from something like this..."

Jiro stared at my face and then my hand, in shock. He slowly stood up, without even touching my hand. He stared me in the face: "Th...that's it...?"

I lowered my hand and blinked at him: "Yes. Why? Were you expecting something?"

Jiro bared his teeth in anger before slapping me. I took a step because due to the impact. Placing my hand on the point of impact on my face, I turned to the angry Jiro, expecting a reason.

Jiro growled: "'Challenge accepted'?! 'Challenge accepted'?! You think this is just a game?!"

I rubbed my face: "Well...It is..."

Jiro's eyes widened: "You idiot! Don't you get it?! If we die here, we-"

"...die in real life. Yes, I know. And, you want to survive, don't you?" I said.

Jiro looked down, in anger. "At least act like you care..." He muttered, before looking back up at me and saying: "Aren't you forgetting someone...?"

I raised an eyebrow: "Who?"

Jiro bared his teeth again, resisting the urge to slap me again. "Tsukasa! How can you forget her?! She's even in the party!"

My eyes looked up to the top left corner. Only my HP bar was there. "What party?" I said.

Jiro looked at his HP bars only to find his. He sighed: "The bastard must have disbanded all parties before the announcement..." Jiro looked down in sorrow, "She must be so scared right now..." I could see him imagining the scenario of Tsukasa in fear as his face turned angry as he began leaking tears.

After a while, he wiped his eyes: "I have to find her..." He looked me in the eye, "_We _have to find her..."

"She looks different. She's in her real life form" I said, "How will you know out of 10,000 players which one is her?"

Jiro gave a grin: "Friends list. Riku, we can't leave without her and you know it..."

I thought for a while. Things were going too fast ever since I met Riku. I felt like I had no connection to the two. I had no obligation to stay – So, I wasn't going to.

I turned around and began walking away. "Riku!" I heard Jiro shout. I stopped and sighed. Without turning around, I said "If I stay here for even a few minutes more, that would delay me. Go down your own path and I'll go down mine..."

"Riku..." Jiro said, "She's our friend...We can't just leave her..."

"Correction," I said, "She's _your _friend. In case you haven't noticed, I am on neither of your friend lists. For the reason that I am not your friend. Or hers. Ever since I met you, you've been dragging me around and I see no point in hanging around either of you anymore"

Jiro angrily replied: "If that is the case, then why were you planning on taking me with you a few minutes ago?"

"Because," I answered, "I thought you would have been a valuable asset to me...But, it seems you may be more of a delay..."

"Please, Riku..." Jiro said, "She needs us. I need you guys. And, I know, deep down...You need us..."

I didn't believe his words. "I need no one..." I said, "I've coped well on my own all my life...I don't need you guys...I never needed her or you from the very beginning..."

"And, yet, you still hung out with us..." Jiro said, in a voice I could hear cheering up a bit.

I couldn't deny that. I did. But, that was then, this was now. Sighing, I continued walking without responding. "Wait, Riku!" I kept walking – I couldn't allow for anymore delays. Jiro saw this but let out: "At least answer me this – What is the difference between when we hung out and now? I can't accept that ceremony in the Coliseum as the changing factor alone! What has changed?"

I stopped and stood still for a while. Jiro awaited an answer from me. After a few seconds, without turning around, I said: "I got bored..."

Jiro gasped as he remembered what I told him when I had joined his party. "I see..." He muttered, sadly.

Walking away, I heard his voice call out: "At least accept my friend request! How will I keep in contact with you?!" I declined his verbal friend request by walking away and not responding.

I heard Jiro's voice crack a bit as he yelled: "Riku! You're still my friend, you hear me? And, you're still Tsukasa's friend too! When I find her, I'll set out and find you! No – _We'll _set out and find you! I'll do whatever it takes to get to you! I don't care what floor you're on! I'll fight to get to that floor! And, I'll find you! And, then...We'll escape this Death Game together! All three of us! I promise, Riku!" His voice cracked and broke more and more as he spoke. I assumed he was speaking while crying. What a sign of weakness. I didn't believe in his words.

After that, I heard nothing more. I assumed he ran off to find her. What a fool. '_Well, more resources for me..._' I thought. I didn't regret not staying with him. I knew doing that would lead to disaster somehow. It had happened to me throughout life and I wasn't going to let it happen here.

I'd get through this challenge of a death game on my own. I'd get through it all...and then...return back to real life...

After getting back to real life, I'd...never be able to return here...

Is that...what I really want...?

* * *

**A/N: Yep, this Chapter is more than double the size of Chapter 2 :) I keep my promises (Except maybe the time of posting this from last Chapter xD)**

**By the way, for anyone who is confused what elbow blades (Tsukasa's weapon) look like, they are the weapons Talim uses in Soulcalibur. If you don't know what they look like, I'd suggest googling them or Talim :D I'd put up a few links myself but FanFiction won't allow me, ha ha :)**

**I have recieved a lot of OCs :D Thank you for your enthusiasm everyone and I promise I'll fit them all in throughout the story! :D I'm still open to OC requests :D**

**Thank you for the continued support. It's always appreciated :D**

* * *

**SoulElixir logging out.**


	4. Hunting for Hope

**A/N: Shout out to Chocolate and caramel for being the first to post an OC! :D There have been a lot of submissions and I promise I will try to include them all!**

* * *

**Shiraishi Yume**

**May 13, 2022 Floor 9 – The Town of Deruta, Toph's General Store**

It had been about half a year since the start of Sword Art Online. It had also been 6 months since it was revealed that we were actually pawns in a death game. Everyone panicked. Within the next 24 hours of the announcement, people didn't know what to do. There were many tears and screams. Fear radiated off of the hearts and minds of everyone around me. I heard a man even committed suicide.

And, what did I do? I just went ahead. I was scared and panicked at first by the sudden shock but after a few days, I kept myself stable. However, even when I was scared, I didn't feel in sync with everyone's panicking. I felt like they were in a different league to me…

These thoughts and many more invaded my mind as I stood inside a general store on Floor 9, leaning on the counter and watching the merchant as he analysed what I had to sell him. Ever since the game started, I had trained to get up to a decent level. After that, I decided to use my skills to kill monsters, collect drops and sell them for as much as possible. I am now, what could be seen as, a hunter. I fight creatures in the forest and sell their drops. This is the most effective way for me to earn money right now. Being a level 15, it was quite easy to gain expensive drops that barely anyone else could acquire. Level 15 may seem low to some people but considering how a lot of people are still in shock over the death game, it was quite high compared to the low levels of others. Plus, it does take quite a while to level up even one level. Even though I sell drops, occasionally, I'll keep the odd rabbit or two on the side and cook it for myself. It had really trained my cooking skill but I always stayed focussed on my profession - Hunting.

"Hm…200, how about it?" The merchant suddenly said.

I replied with a questioning grunt to signify I just snapped out of my daydreaming state and didn't fully hear him.

"I'll give you 200 Col for the green rabbit fur…" He repeated.

"Just 200…?" I questioned, assertively.

The merchant returned an annoyed look: "210 is the highest I'm going. I'm actually being generous…"

I challenged him with a cold annoyed look but he only returned it. Sighing, I nodded and accepted the money. He opened his menu, pressed some buttons and initiated a trade with me. I accepted the trade and inputted the green rabbit fur. I watched him input 200 Col and accepted.

Frowning, I said: "You said 210…"

The merchant rolled his eyes and added 10 more, before re-accepting. I accepted and became 210 Col richer.

"Don't expect me to flow so easily next time…" I said, walking away.

Before I made it to the door, I heard his voice: "Wait…"

I turned around to him: "What?"

He looked suspiciously at me, while stroking his chin: "You're the one they call…treasure hunter Via? Right?"

Treasure hunter Via? I didn't know I made such a name for myself. But, seeing as I was a hunter and my display name was Via, I knew he had to be referring to me. I slowly nodded. He nodded in response. "Good, so your name being Via wasn't a coincidence…"

"What do you want?" I said, coldly, "You're wasting my time…"

The merchant looked deep in thought for a few seconds. After a while, he said: "If you're as great as they say you are…then I have a job for you. I have something I want you to get me…"

'_A request?_' I thought, '_I don't usually do requests but…_'

"How much are you willing to fork out to get it?" I said, with a little frown, remembering the last sale.

He gave a little chuckle: "Interested in the money already, huh? Your greed for money is what may consume you…"

I gave a frown: "No, I just know how cheap you are…"

The merchant gave another little chuckle. Afterwards, his face turned a little serious: "No, this item is...important to me. If you can get this for me, I am willing to pay...300K Col..."

I was shocked by the offered amount: '_300,000...?! N-No way...He's got to be lying...!_'

"You're lying..." I said, coldly, "Where does a merchant get that kind of money...?"

He opened his menu, pressed some buttons and initiated a trade with me. After I accepted his trade, he inputted the amount he said – 300,000 Col. After deciding I had a good look at the ridiculous amount of money, he ended the trade while saying: "Do you believe me now?"

I snapped out of my shocked state: "Even if I get this item for you, how can I believe you will pay me this money?"

The merchant looked in deep thought for a while. Sighing, he turned around and opened a cabinet. After rummaging through, he took out a giant purple gem. He handed the expensive looking gem to me: "Here..."

I stared at the gem: "What do I want with this?"

"I understand if you have trust issues with me. So, here is what I'm going to do. I'll give you this as assurance. This is a purple dragonstone gem, used to make some pretty tough armour and weaponry. This values at about 100,000 Col and is the most expensive item this shop currently selling. If you don't believe me, take this and only give it back to me if I give you the 300K I promise you for retrieving the item I need"

I looked shocked at the gem. A purple dragonstone gem was really expensive. Probably the most expensive item I'd seen. And, this man was just handing it to me?

"What if I don't retrieve your item?" I asked.

The merchant gave a small grin: "You're the great hunter Via, correct? I have faith in you. There are no doubts in my mind about you retrieving the item I need"

"And, should I choose to just run off?" I asked, with a little frown, while attempting to play with this man's trust.

He gave a chuckle: "Then, so be it. I guess I'll learn my lesson for next time..."

I stared at the dragonstone, still in his hand. "You want this item badly, don't you...?" I said, still staring at the gem.

The merchant nodded with a serious look on his face.

Sighing, I grabbed the Gem and put it in my inventory: "I don't normally do requests, you know...What is it you need?"

The merchant leaned on the counter, looking a little sorrowful. "It's...a sword..."

I raised an eyebrow: "A sword?"

He nodded: "Sora's Blade. You ever heard of it?"

I shook my head.

"This blade is...very important to me. My younger brother also plays Sword Art Online and on the day of announcing that we were all trapped, I had seen some pretty scared people...but my brother was the most alarmed one I saw. He couldn't stop himself from crying for the next 3 hours. And, after that, he entered depression. I wasn't sure what to do. I just watched him sulk. After players reached Floor 9, I decided to apply for a job position here. I got the job but my brother continued sulking in fear. Then, one day, a boy brought in an interesting sword. It was named 'Sora's Blade'. Immediately, my heart made a connection with it and I bought it off of him. I didn't even add it to shop stock; I used my own money to buy it and kept the sword for myself. After purchasing it, I showed it to my brother. At first, he didn't care, but as time went by, he became more and more attracted to the sword. It brought him comfort and helped him to carry on..."

"Comfort? Brought by a virtual sword?" I said, confused.

"Yes, you see, the blade is called 'Sora's Blade'. Sora is the name of our father. Our mother was killed by cancer a few years after we were born. So, our father is the only one who looks after us. To us, he is precious. But, to my brother, our father means so much more to him. I guess he's still in his child stages!" The merchant said, with a little nervous laugh.

"So, why do you need another one? Did you get homesick and want one too?" I said, slightly mocking him for being a daddy's boy.

The merchant shook his head and looked sorrowful again: "N-No...That's not it...We, no longer, have the sword...and it's all my fault..."

"Why? What happened? Did you sell it?" I asked.

"No...I...I gambled it away..." He said, before hiding his face into his hands.

"To who?" I said, gripping my sword, knowing I'd most likely be fighting people and not just monsters.

"There is this man, in his twenties. He is currently in the guild "Lunar Fist" They call him...Kuran. He's the one who scammed me of the sword" The merchant said, clenching his right fist.

"Scamming? Is that what you call losing a bet?" I said, rolling my eyes, "That's not scamming. That's you being stupid enough to gamble something away...especially if it's that important to you..."

The merchant growled a little at my comment: "His method was deceiving. He first challenged me to a duel, with no stakes, and acted badly enough for me to win easily. Then, when the staked duel started, he suddenly improved and defeated me by a landslide"

"So..." I said, trying to summarise what he said, "He challenged you to a normal duel, acted badly, and then tricked you into betting 'Sora's Blade'?" The merchant nodded. Sighing, I shook my head: "Why would you even gamble something so precious to, not only you, but your younger brother? Honestly, would it be any different if it related to your deceased mother?"

The merchant gave me an angry glare and slammed his clenched fists onto the counter: "Don't you dare say those things! I love my parents! That day was an accident, you hear?! I was stupid! Don't you dare mock _any _of my parents! Be glad you have both your parents! Be glad you are going through a normal childhood!"

The corners of my mouth slightly lowered as he told me to be grateful to have my parents alive.

After a few deep breaths, the merchant calmed down. He looked at me, giving off a little negative vibe: "I hear they usually hang around the cave North-East from this town. If Kuran is with them, he should definitely have it. He's been gloating about it ever since he got it..."

"Why go through the trouble of going to him? If you're willing to throw away 300,000 for it, why not just make or buy a new one?" I asked.

"You'd think it'd be that simple" He said, "But, no one is selling it, it appears to be a rare drop. And, after further research, I found for it to be made, it requires a material...only available on Floor 78. And, our front lines are currently on Floor 11. And, they just _barely _made it through Floors 8 to 11. And, I hear their progress is decreasing in speed...I fear what my brother may do to himself if we wait until then. I feel this sword is the only thing to bring back his only hope to hang on until this game ends and we can see our father again...The only one left to look after us..." I felt him give me a judging look at the word 'Father'.

My eyes averted away from the Merchant: "What's your name? So, I know who to ask for when I get back here, if you're not on shift..."

The Merchant sat down and leaned back in his chair: "The name's Noto. I'm 17 years old while my brother is 14. So, things are still tough seeing as our mother isn't around anymore...So, I have one request...Never bring her up again...It brings back bad memories of her state just before she died..."

I nodded, slowly. "Sure..." I said, patting my sword, turning around and walking toward the exit, "On one condition..."

Noto stood up and watched me walk towards the door: "And, what might that be?"

"Never bring up _my _parents again. I was unfortunate to grow up...without either of them..." As I let out my last words, I walked through the exiting doorway. I couldn't see Noto's face after that, but I could imagine it was filled with sorrow and regret, as he watched more of me disappear until he only caught a final glimpse of my flowing hair.

* * *

As I left the city, I realised I was leaving a safe zone which meant I could be attacked from here onwards. I checked my inventory to make sure I had a teleport crystal, just in case things got rough.

After checking my inventory and making sure I had a teleport crystal along with some potions, I began to set out. I walked across the stone bridge that separated the city from the danger zone. As I took my final steps off of it, I gave a final glance back to the city. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be out here. After getting a good look at the city, I turned towards the dark mysterious forest and began entering.

As I walked through the forest, the scenery seemed to be consistent – Mossy, green and damp trees. There were many trees and they varied in size. The look of the forest didn't intimidate me. Being a hunter, I had been in many terrains and encountered many types of monsters. Seeing as the look of the environment seemed uniform, I began to let my mind wonder. That's when I thought about Noto and his desperate need for the sword. I felt no remorse with what I said back at his shop. If he truly knew about me and what I had been through, he would have thought twice...

When I was only six years old, my parents died of an illness. After that, I was put into foster care. It was only last year I found out why I was an orphan. Being upset, I decided to run away from the foster care home and live on the streets. After a rough week, a 30-something year old man named Carlos discovered me and took me in. At first, I feared him but soon became close with him. Unfortunately, at that point, the stress accumulated from work forced Carlos to turn to alcohol, which turned him into an abusive freak. He began to hit me whenever I did something wrong. His hits hurt. A lot. It soon got to a stage where he would hit me because he didn't like the colour of my shirt. I became scared and Carlos could see this. Soon, he saw that he wasn't fit to take care of me but he didn't want to abandon me again, so he sent me to Tokyo to live with a high school friend of his. Her name was Kiwa and she was really nice and friendly. She worked as a landlady, renting out certain apartments. Because I came from a friend of hers, she let me stay in one of the smaller apartments for free. She'd occasionally drop off money and some food every now and again. She'd also check up on me frequently. I feel like she is the only one I can talk to or open up to in the world. For my birthday, she got me the Nervegear along with Sword Art Online. I was quite excited, knowing it was very expensive and it was very popular. Of course, when I thanked her was the last time I saw her. After that, I tried the Nervegear on and...you know the rest...

Maybe that's why I don't feel in sync with everyone – I just feel alone in this world. Even in the real world, where Kiwa is there for me, I still feel...alone. Like there is a giant empty void in my life. No – My life _is _the giant empty void...

* * *

After reliving the past events of my real life, I began thinking about my virtual life. I thought about my reputation and how I'd been getting by ever since Sword Art Online began.

When the game first started, before Akihiko's announcement, I was a little nervous with meeting people. So, I just tried to get around and play normally on my own. A few people tried to greet me, but I didn't want to know them. I just wanted to play alone, with no interruptions. I had a few trust issues after Carlos gave up on me and sent me away.

After Akihiko's announcement, I was pretty freaked out. I didn't want to die. I was wishing it was all just a bad dream and I'd wake up. But, no. It was for real.

After the announcement, I felt like my heart was screaming at me to pair up with someone. But, I was still too scared too. I still didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to get out of the game and be comforted by Kiwa.

After a few days, I went training to try and calm myself down, while being extra cautious not to get killed. Every time I got hit by something and my HP went down, I would freak out, panic and get as much distance as I could from the beasts.

After a few hours, I found some items and took them back to the nearest city to sell them, since I had no use for them. Some people got excited and claimed the item I had was the item they needed. So, I sold it to them. I felt like I enjoyed causing their happy emotion and receiving their thanks. So, I went out training and did the same thing – I collected drops and went back to sell them. Soon enough, I made a name for myself – Treasure Hunter Via.

However, even though I'm finding many things for people, I still feel like, behind it all, there is something I am truly hunting for. Something to keep me going. A reason to continue living. Hope.

* * *

After walking and daydreaming for about 40 minutes, I decided to sit down by a giant tree and take a small break. I tried to sit in an area where it wasn't that damp. I sat down and opened my menu. After searching through my inventory, I summoned a green rabbit meat sandwich. I was hoping it tasted better than it looked.

As well as being a professional hunter, I was also a pretty good cook. One of the reasons that I did a lot of cooking, alongside my hunting, was because it reminded me of how Kiwa would teach me how to cook in real life. She'd bring the equipment and ingredients. She'd explain it to me. She'd show me how it was done and then expected me to repeat what she did. Of course, sometimes I couldn't because whenever she explained something, half the time, I'd be daydreaming about something. Then, I'd burn something or ruin the meal somehow, while making a big mess. Then, she'd panic over the state of the kitchen and the meal, while I'd giggle at her freaking out. In the end, she would fix everything and at the end of the day, we would just sit down together and eat the meal.

Whenever I cook something, I get a glimpse of those good memories. The only good memories I have.

After cooking for such a long time, my cooking skill just seemed to accumulate and add up to high numbers. Of course, my hunting skill is greater, but cooking is still high up there.

My experience of hunting allowed me to get different types of meat and ingredients from different types of animals and my cooking skill level allowed me to cook it with little chance of ruining it. This made for a good combination.

As I took a bite into the sandwich, I felt a small burst of flavour. It wasn't as reactive as I expected but it still tasted decent. It maintained the same taste as I chewed and swallowed – A little spicy but chewy and sweet.

'_I might consider slaying green rabbits more often..._' I thought, as I took another bite out of it.

As I swallowed my second bite, I heard a small rustling noise from behind me. I quickly turned around to see nothing there. I was a little concerned and paranoid: '_Was there...no. There couldn't have been someone there...I think..._' I sighed and lay back onto the tree: '_If only my hearing and detection levels were higher, I would have known for sure..._'

I calmed myself down and convinced myself I was being paranoid. I continued eating the rest of my sandwich.

* * *

After finishing my lunch, I continued moving. I knew I couldn't waste any time. The information Noto gave me about Lunar Fist's cave hangout was precious but I knew it had an expiry date. Lunar Fist could have decided to move at any time and then I'd be clueless as to where to go next.

It was questionable why I had no fear in taking on an entire guild. The reason was, until Noto told me, I had never heard of a guild named Lunar Fist. Unknown guilds like that are most likely to be filled with about 4 or 5 young boys who have no idea about playing this game properly. This request seemed easy to me.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. No, two voices. That sounded male. I immediately hide in a nearby tree. Hiding was easy, due to it being one of my highest skill levels. It was very useful in my hunting profession. Suddenly, I saw two young men walk by. One had long blonde hair, one had short brown hair. They were both wearing a yellow and blue uniform. On the front of their shirts, there was a moon crescent logo in white. It didn't look like they were wearing any heavy armour.

"...and Musafa doesn't want us there for too long" I heard the brown haired one say.

"Ah, is he worried about us getting caught in that cave again?" The blonde haired man replied.

"Yeah. But, I see his reasons. We don't know who or what is lurking out here"

The blonde haired man replied with a laugh: "What are you talking about? Lunar Fist practically owns this forest!"

'_So...they are the guild Lunar Fist?_' I thought, as I continued listening.

"Anyway..." The blonde haired man continued, "We better get going. If we don't hurry, those greedy pigs will hog all the loot..."

"I hear ya, man..." The brown haired one replied, as the two walked in the North direction, "Those guys never know when to..." His voice began to trail off. It was highly likely these two were from Lunar Fist. And, it seemed even more likely they were going to a cave. It was obvious following them would be the right choice.

'_It's a good thing my tracking and acrobat skill levels are high_' I thought, as I jumped from tree to tree, keeping a good distance from them so they wouldn't notice me. As I trailed them, I was forced to listen to their conversation of why they think they couldn't get girlfriends. I rolled my eyes as I heard them refer to girls as some sort of 'prize'. What pigs.

After trailing them for about five minutes, they finally arrived at the cave. The blonde haired one yelled inside: "Hey, guys! Musafa is giving us a time limit!" I heard a giant groan from multiple men from inside the cave, in response to the comment. "Get over yourselves!" The brown haired one yelled, while entering with the blonde haired one.

I gulped, knowing there were quite a few men in there. What if they weren't friendly? What if they were aggressive? I already wasn't comfortable with talking to random strangers.

'_Alright, Via...stay calm..._' I thought, as I prepared to make a move, '_I'll just...go in and ask. Maybe they'll give me the sword if I explain Noto's situation...These guys can't be that evil...can they?_' While wondering, I remembered one of the members took the sword off of Noto, while boasting. So, they probably weren't that nice. '_Well, maybe they...won't pick on a small defenceless girl?_' I sighed, knowing that feature about me probably wouldn't help. '_Well, I'll just go in and ask. And, if things get rough..._' I took out my teleport crystal, for emergency use.

I jumped down from the tree to the entrance of the cave. I saw they hadn't noticed me yet. I was pretty reluctant in confronting them. This was the first hunting mission I had done where I had to confront actual players and not beasts or NPCs. I gulped as I watched the yellow and blue uniformed men violently kill some cave trolls and other beasts. I kept my right hand behind me, which was holding the teleport crystal, and kept my left hand rested on the handle of my sheathed sword, Blue Mist.

I took a few tiny steps inside the cave. Each step striking my heart with more and more fear. I was now inside the cave and watching the men beat the hell out of any creature they saw, while collecting any loot. "H-Hello?" I echoed, throughout the cave, trying to get attention. They all finished off the monsters they were fighting and looked up at me. Most of them had small grins on their faces. I felt a little uneasy with all the attention placed on me. This caused me to blush and look downwards, nervously.

"Yeah? What do you want, girly? We ain't got all day!" One of them yelled at me. There were a few snickers from around the cave.

I shuffled my feet, nervously. Being nervous caused me to stutter: "Um...w-well..."

"Out with it!" Another one aggressively yelled. There were a few more snickers and a few cheers.

The sudden outburst made me jump and promptly say: "There is a sword I'm looking for!"

This gave a few raises of the eyebrows among the men. "A sword?" A few of them said.

I continued: "Y-Yes...It's called...Sora's Blade and I...I believe someone named...Kuran..."

"Kuran?" A tall one said. Then, he turned to yell into the crowd: "Ah, Kuran! You stole another one?!"

A shorter than average black haired guy with a light stubble walked forwards while giving a chuckle: "Yeah, sorry, I've been kind of on a spree this week..."

The tall one sighed and folded his arms: "And, you stole from this nice young lady?"

I blushed a little more, not being comfortable with being referred to as a 'lady' in the way he was doing.

The black haired guy, who I assumed was Kuran, took a good look at me. I just felt even more uneasy.

He scratched his chin before saying: "Errr, nope. Don't remember this woman. You're blaming the wrong guy!"

"No, no..." I said, "The sword wasn't taken from me. It was taken off a man named Noto...in a bet you had with him..."

Kuran nodded his head, indicating he remembered: "Ah, yes. Noto. I remember" He gave a little chuckle.

I decided to tell them the emotional story: "B-Basically, that sword belonged to his younger brother...the sword reminded him of his father who made him happy. And, without it...he's been really depressed so...please, may I have it so I can...g-give it back to him?" Just asking them for that favour was enough to scare me.

There were more snickers from the background which hurt my self-esteem a bit. However, Kuran looked like he was thinking it over. Nodding, he said: "Hm...Yeah, alright. I don't need it anyway. Here" Kuran opened his menu then his inventory then he summoned a swortsword. The blade was coloured a dark cyan colour while the tip area of the blade was coloured yellow. The handle remained dark cyan along with the majority of the blade.

I felt a little bit of joy at this man's words. The sooner I got this sword, the sooner I got out of here. And, then the sooner I'd get paid. Kuran walked towards me with the sword. I held my hand out with a little smile. He had a smile too. "Here you go!" He said, as he lunged the sword past my hand and into my chest. As the sword impacted on my chest and shot through my back, my eyes widened and my HP began to decrease.

"No!" I screamed, as I attempted to push myself back. But, Kuran kept the sword lodged into my chest. My HP began to decrease more and more. As I used harder attempts to try and escape, I could hear his guild teammates laughing hysterically. "P-Please stop!" I yelled as I continued to push back from the sword. My HP decreased past the 50% milestone, at this point.

After one last attempt, I finally broke free of the sword and fell backwards. I tried to keep myself stable. I took deep breaths to try and recover from what had happened. I looked to Kuran, who gave a grin and said: "Oh, sorry. Must've missed your hand!"

I, now, knew what kind of guild Lunar Fist were. "So...it's a fight you want..." I said, drawing the Blue Mist, my one-handed sword. Kuran grinned at the challenge and readied his weapon. My combat skills weren't that high at the time, but I had no choice.

I was about to strike but my eyesight started to flash in a blurry manner. Half the time, I couldn't see anything. '_What the...?! What's going on...?!_' I heard Kuran's laugh from ahead. "So, I see the blur poison from the sword is starting to take effect on you, huh?" I heard him say.

'_B-Blur poison?!_' I panicked a little, knowing I was infected and couldn't fight Kuran in this state. '_I can't stay here! I have to escape!_' Quickly, I took out my teleport crystal. However, before I could even use it, I heard a chain shoot forward. Before I knew it, the chain, with a sharp point on front, hooked onto the teleport crystal I was holding and reeled itself away from me. I gasped as my eyes followed it and watched it reel into the hands of one of the smaller members. He must have been one of the guild's thieves with a high steal level.

The thief had stolen my only crystal. I was stuck in a cave full of strong men who wanted to kill me while I was in a weak state. Being really scared, I decided to head for the exit. I turned around and began sprinting towards the exit, but was confronted by four men, wearing the same uniform, who stood defensively in front of it with weapons ready.

I quickly stopped. '_I'm...I'm surrounded..._' I thought, as I looked around to see the Lunar Fist members draw their weapons. My eyesight went blurry again and I felt a little dizzy.

Kuran stepped forward: "Time and time again these loser victims of mine send people to get their stuff back. And, time and time again, we just kill em' all! You shouldn't have come here..."

One of the men standing by the door gave an odd squint at me: "Wait a sec. Isn't that...treasure hunter Via? The girl who gains rare drops and sells them?"

"Treasure hunter Via?" Kuran repeated. He gave me a quick scan. "Actually...now that you mention it...she looks awfully familiar..." Then, he shrugged and laughed: "And, if that's true then...she probably has a lot of money with her! Well, more treasure for us then! Ha ha!"

He began charging towards me with his sword ready to strike. I didn't know what to do but for now, I could only engage in battle. As Kuran approached me, he performed a horizontal strike. I quickly shot myself up from the ground, performed a back flip and landed directly behind him. After touching down on the ground, I quickly struck horizontally with the Blue Mist. The attack hit him and he fell forwards. As he regained balance, I saw his HP decrease by about 4%.

A couple of the guild members gave a laugh. "Come on, Kuran!" A few of them taunted. Kuran's face grew angry and he bared teeth. "Just a small trip..." He muttered. He charged forward at me again with the sword and slashed horizontally. Again, I countered by performing a back flip over him and striking with the same move. Again, the attack connected and he was knocked forward. A further 6% was taken off his HP.

He jumped up and got back on his feet, while his guild members laughed even harder. Kuran grew even angrier. "That's it!" He yelled. He tightened the grip on his sword and charged towards me, even faster. I stood, expecting the same attack. '_Too easy...He's like a mindless animal..._' I thought, grinning.

As expected, he engaged with the same horizontal attack. Effortlessly, I performed another back flip. Landing behind him, I launched another attack at him. This time, I aimed at his head for maximum damage. However, before the sword touched him, my eyesight got blurry again and I felt dizzy. I found myself unable to see clearly. I missed his head and swung too high. I stumbled towards him. He quickly spun around and saw my stumble as a chance to strike. He swung his sword vertically upwards knocking me into the air and then finished off with a strong attack coming back vertically downwards. I felt a great force knocking me backwards, slamming me into the ground and shooting me a distance away.

Kuran gave a little grin at the fact that he was finally able to hit me. Kuran laughed, mockingly, at me: "You see, I just tripped up a little. There is no way a runt like you could even match up to me!"

The tall one watched me, with his arms folded: "Those moves...those flips. Your agility skill isn't average...is it?"

I slowly got up to my feet, while trying to regain balance. I responded to the tall one with a fierce look. I had nothing to say to him.

"You know..." He said, giving me an examining look, "Our guild has been looking for a fast, flexible member. Maybe you could be the one. Care to join us?"

I growled with my teeth bared. I couldn't help but feel a little insulted by the invitation: "I'd rather die than join a group like you!"

The tall one sighed and shook his head while Kuran laughed and said: "That can _easily _be arranged!"

I became ready to engage in further combat until I looked up to see my HP at 20%. '_This...this isn't good..._' I thought, as I watched Kuran twirling his sword about. I quickly took out a Health potion and drank it, regenerating 20% of my HP. My emergency healing skill made potions more effective when my HP was low.

Kuran watched and laughed. "We're playing that game, huh? Fine..." Kuran also took out a red health potion. He drank it, regenerating HP and getting back up to 100% HP. Afterwards, he took out an orange potion and drank it. '_Wh...what's that?!_' I thought, readying myself for battle. After drinking the potion, Kuran began to give off an orange aura. "So, you're using that? For her?" The tall one said, shaking his head. Kuran gave a little grin: "This makes things faster..."

With my eyes widened, I yelled: "What was that?!" Kuran gave a laugh: "Oh, the potion I just drank? It just adds 40% damage to my attacks...Just something to finish you off quickly..."

'_A 40% increase?! B-But, if he did 30% HP damage to me from just two strikes then...What would a 40% increase do?!_' Panicking even more, I took out another health potion and drank it, regaining 15% of HP. My emergency healing skill was less effective due to the fact that my HP was greater than before.

Kuran gave a smug laugh as he took out another orange potion and drank it. The orange aura surrounding him grew brighter. "We can play this game all you want..." He said, "But, for every amount of HP you gain, I'll just drink the equivalent in strength increase. In other words, no matter how many potions you drink, the outcome won't change...I'm going to kill you..."

'_Wh-What's with this guy?!_' I thought, as I panicked and gripped my sword tighter. I knew I couldn't fight this guy. I turned to the thief who was still holding my teleport crystal. '_I...I can't fight him...I'll just have to escape by trying to get my crystal back..._' Having a plan in mind, I stood, in a battle stance. Kuran smirked and took a battle stance. Tension was high as everyone watched us.

I wasted no time in making the first move. I gave a battle cry as I charged forward towards Kuran. He smirked and returned the favour by charging towards me.

As we got closer, I gulped, hoping my plan would work. As we ran into each other and engaged, I started a slash attack. He swung his orange-aura sword horizontally. Quickly, I cancelled my attack and jumped in the air, performing a back flip over him. After landing behind him, instead of engaging, I sprinted towards the thief with my crystal. The thief looked a little panicked as I ran towards him. Most likely because he had very little combat experience. I got closer, with my sword ready, as I was ready to strike him and retrieve the crystal. '_Just...a little further..._' I thought, as I was nearing towards him. However, as I was close to him, a spear shot forward from nowhere and hit me in the head. Suddenly, I lost all control of my body and fell to the ground. I was paralysed and couldn't move.

I grunted as I tried to move. The blonde haired man, who threw the spear, walked forward towards me and placed his foot on my chest, while leaning down to me: "It's not very noble to run from a fight now, is it?"

"It's not very noble to gang up on one girl now, is it?" I said, mocking him and imitating his style of speech, all while giving him a stern look.

"Hmph. Very cute..." He sneered. He drew a silver sword and placed it by my neck. "Better finish you off before the paralysis wears off..."

Kuran growled: "Hey! Gareth! That's my kill!"

The blonde haired man, named Gareth, gave a small sigh: "It's obvious you cannot even accomplish the simple task of killing her. So, I'll do it for you..." Kuran growled as Gareth lifted his sword up from my neck, ready to strike down.

Gareth shot his sword down, striking my neck. The blow took off 15% of my health. He lifted it and struck again. The blow took off a further 15% of my HP. He repeated his actions and hit me again, taking off another 15%. With each hit, I gave a panicked gasp. I became alarmed as my HP was now at 20%. '_N-No...I...I don't want to die here..._' I thought, trembling at the thought of death.

"What are you experiencing now, my dear? Fear? Well, whatever it is, I suggest you savour that feeling, as it will be the last thing you experience..." Gareth raised his sword and stabbed it into my chest, leaving it there. The impact took off 5% of my HP, leaving me at 15%. The sword, now stuck in my chest, continued to slowly take HP off of me, as time went by.

'_Wh-whatever..._' I thought, '_My life was...useless anyway. But, I still haven't...found what I was looking for..._' I tried to convince myself that maybe death wasn't so bad. But, I didn't want to leave the world...without finding what I was looking for.

I watched my HP go down past 10%. I heard everyone cheer while Kuran was yelling in the background about how he wanted to kill me, followed by Gareth's laugh.

Soon, it hit 5%. '_This is the end...isn't it...?_' I thought, slowly closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard something. Two grunts, followed by two thumps. "Wh-what was that?!" I heard Gareth yell, before feeling the sword being taken out of me. My HP stopped at 3%. '_What's going on...?_' I thought, as I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gareth facing forward with his sword equipped. Slowly, I turned to my right to the cave entrance to see two of the four defending guild members on the floor and the other two stepping away fearfully from the person who had obviously taken them out.

The invader was a boy. I guessed he was an invader because he wasn't wearing the Lunar Fist guild uniform. No. He wore black clothing, along with a long black trench coat. He was holding a one handed white and black sword. He had ruffled black hair and brown eyes. They looked like they were filled with resolve.

Kuran stuttered: "Ratchet! Kai! Wh-what happened?!"

I assumed Ratchet and Kai were the two this boy had just knocked down. The two scrambled away from him, while whimpering. The boy gave a lazy look to the two, while they escaped. I noticed the two were at 50% HP. '_50% damage?! In a 4-on-1 match?! Wh-who is this guy?!_' I thought, amazed.

The boy aimed his sword towards the group of guild members. His eyes looked lazy, yet intimidating. "I will repeat what I said to those four," He said, with his eyes like steel daggers, "I am searching for a boy named Akio. I know he is in your guild. Take me to him. I wish to speak with him"

After a few seconds of silence, the entire guild broke out in laughter. After the laughter died down, Kuran said: "What, are you someone trying to avenge a victim? Did he steal something too?" The boy turned his intimidating look to Kuran: "_That_...is none of your concern. You do not need to know – All you are required to do is take me to him..."

Kuran gave a held back stare, like he had just been insulted: "_You're _ordering _me _around?!"

The boy nodded: "Now, do it..."

Kuran gave a laugh: "And, if I don't…?"

The boy answered Kuran's question by aiming his sword towards him. Kuran growled: "Watch yourself, kid, I'll make you wish you had never entered this cave..."

"And, I'll make you wish you had never been born..." The boy replied. I gasped. Was this boy trying to get himself killed?

"Just go!" I warned him, "There are way too many of them! They outnumber you!"

Kuran raised an eyebrow: "Eh? Wait a second...You're her boyfriend, aren't ya?! And, you've come to save her, haven't you?!"

The boy didn't respond. He just kept his sword aimed towards him.

Gareth gave a smirk. "Maybe this will make you talk..." He placed his sword by my neck again, in threat to kill me. I gasped and became scared again. However, the boy didn't react in the slightest. Gareth removed the sword from my neck: "So, maybe they don't know each other...Fine then...You're still going to die..." Gareth removed his foot from my chest and walked forwards to beside Kuran. Kuran turned to him and gave him a look: "What, you want to steal _this_ kill too?!"

"Perhaps..." Gareth said, "But, the main reasoning is that if I leave it to you, you'll just take too long...Let's get this done and over with..." Kuran grunted and got into a battle stance. Gareth took a battle stance too. The boy looked, disappointed, at the two. "Fine..." He said, lowering his sword, "I'll make you scream until you talk..."

Gareth gave a small laugh: "Such small talk from such a small boy..."

'_They're...they're going to kill him..._' I thought, being a little worried, despite my position. The boy kept standing, with his sword in hand.

"Fine..." Kuran grunted, "I like to make the first move anyway..." He sprinted forward towards the boy. "Die!" He yelled, slashing his sword diagonally. The boy, effortlessly, clashed swords with Kuran. Kuran looked like he was struggling to break through while the boy, clashing with one hand, gave Kuran a disappointed look. "Is that all?" He said, before forcing his sword downwards, breaking Kuran's stance. As Kuran was open, the boy wasted no time striking horizontally, knocking Kuran backwards and taking off 35% of his HP with only one strike.

As Kuran flew backwards past Gareth, Gareth sighed. "You're such a weakling, you know that, Kuran? Let me show you how it's done..." Gareth charged forward towards the boy. "Take this!" He yelled, performing a vertical strike with his white sword. However, before he even finished, he disappeared. A few seconds later, he teleported behind the boy, already executing a blue-aura attack. It was obvious this was a special attack.

The attack hit the boy from behind, however, he didn't even budge. The attack forced Gareth forward past the boy. As he stopped, regained balance and turned around, he saw the attack only shaved 2% off of the boy's health. "Wh-what?" He stuttered in shock, "But, I built up almost everything into that attack! And, it only did a small amount?!" The boy sped forward towards Gareth. Before Gareth could even respond with a block or counter, the boy performed a vertical attack shooting Gareth upwards. Then, he jumped up towards him, stabbing him multiple times with a rapid stabbing attack before shooting him toward the ground with a final downward vertical attack. All of those attacks combined, plus the impact against the ground, brought Gareth down to 30% HP from 100%.

The Lunar Fist guild members gasped. Even the tall one, who I thought to be composed, became shocked: "Se-seventy percent damage?! Who the hell is this guy?!"

The boy gave a lazy look: "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Kuran moved forward towards Gareth and moved beside him. Gareth muttered: "His strength...It's unreal..." Kuran grunted: "No matter how strong he is...He can't match up against our strength combined...We'll attack together!"

Gareth nodded. "Let's give him the full course, shall we?" Kuran gave a sinister chuckle before taking out a health potion and drinking it. Then, he took out an orange strength potion and drank that. Then, he took out a defence increase potion and drank that. Kuran drank many different kinds of potion that enhanced all his combat attributes such as speed, evasion, knockback and many others. Gareth did the same.

Soon, they were both at 100% while emitting a multi-coloured aura. There were many colours, representing the increase in many combat attributes.

Kuran laughed: "Try taking us both on in our enhanced forms!" Gareth gave a sinister grin.

The boy blinked, unaffected by their attribute increases: "You're just delaying getting me what I want..."

Gareth burst out laughing: "You don't realise the position you're in, do you?"

The boy raised an eyebrow: "I could say the same thing to you..."

Kuran growled: "You're annoying me...Gareth, let's go!"

The two sprinted forward. As they approached the boy, they split off from a straight direction and attacked him from different sides. Kuran attacked him from the right, while Gareth attacked him from the left. Both their swords were glowing red, which indicated they were charging up a special attack. "Die!" They yelled in unison.

The boy rolled his eyes, before clashing swords with Kuran, who got to him first. Kuran grunted as he tried to get his attack through to the boy, who was effortlessly clashing. The boy broke Kuran's guard again before jumping backwards. Timing it right, he got Gareth to uncontrollably attack the open Kuran with his charged up attack. Kuran was knocked back, as he screamed and lost 30% of his HP. Gareth's eyes widened at what he had just done. He spun around to the boy who was giving him a disappointed look. "You...you worm!" Gareth screamed, as he ran towards him, striking with many heavy, yet quick, attacks. However, the boy just evaded them all, effortlessly. He was just sidestepping like he was in a crowded store, casually squeezing and sliding past people. With each attack Gareth threw at him, his attacking grunts became more and more agitated.

After Gareth's 8th strike, the boy stuck his black and white sword under Gareth's. Shooting his sword vertically upwards, he disarmed Gareth by forcing the sword out of his hand. The disarmed Gareth turned to the boy with a frightened look. The boy gave Gareth two horizontal strikes before giving him a third one which knocked him to the ground, while removing 70% of his HP. He aimed his sword to Gareth's neck.

I felt a little shock, but a little joy, in watching this boy take out two of the guild's fighters in their strongest form. He, truly, was amazing.

"Give me what I want" The boy said, becoming a little irritated. Gareth gave a frightened squeal: "F-Fine! The girl is yours! Take her! We won't kill her!" I assumed he was referring to me.

The boy growled: "Take me to Akio. Now" The boy's eyes looked deadly and he probably wasn't afraid to kill Gareth. "I'm s-sorry b-but he's not on this floor! Please, don't kill me!" He yelled, frightened.

"Where is he?!" The boy yelled, "He's in your guild, isn't he?!"

"Y-Yes, but he's not on this floor! He's back at our guild HQ on floor 10! Sometimes, he goes on the front lines! That's all I know, I swear! Please, don't hurt me!"

The boy gave the begging Gareth a lazy look. "That's all you know?" He said. Gareth shook his head up and down, frantically. "Fine..." The boy said, placing his sword back in his sheath, "If I find out you're lying...I'll come back, find you and kill you..." Gareth nodded frantically again before shuffling away.

Suddenly, my paralysis wore off. Slowly, I got up. Before this boy could leave, I quickly ran towards him and hid behind him. I wasn't sure who he was but I guessed being with him would be safer than being with these guys.

He turned his head to me before turning it forward to the whimpering guild members. Gareth's eyes widened as he saw me hide behind this boy. "W-We are very sorry!" He yelled, we didn't know she was with you! Please forgive us! Here – She wanted this sword! Take it!" He pointed to Kuran, who was trying to stay composed, but it was obvious he was scared. He summoned a white and silver sword. "H-Here..." He said, sliding it on the floor, towards the boy, "I...I don't even need it anyway!" Kuran tried to sound tough, but it was obvious he was scared.

The boy looked down to the blade on the floor. He knelt down and picked it up. "Sora's blade, huh...?" I felt like asking him for it, but he had already done me a massive favour. He saved my life.

After placing the sword in his inventory, he turned around and began walking towards the exit. Knowing these guys thought I was with this boy, I decided to storm towards the thief who stole my crystal. Snatching the crystal off him, I yelled: "And, d-don't ever bother me again!" The thief squealed and jumped backwards. I turned around and ran to catch up with the boy who was exiting the cave.

* * *

As soon as we were outside, I ran up next to the boy and walked alongside him, hoping he would acknowledge me. After about a minute, he still hadn't said anything to me. He just kept walking.

"Hey" I said, trying to get his attention. He stopped and turned to me, with a bit of a blank look. "What?" He said, giving off a little bit of a negative vibe.

"Th-thanks..." I said, looking down nervously, after a few seconds. The boy sighed: "I simply went in to get what I came for..." I looked up at him: "But, you still saved my life! So, thank you!"

The boy simply turned and walked forward. "Hey, w-wait!" I yelled, catching up to him, "What's your name?"

"Riku" He said, without giving me a glance.

"Riku?" I said, confirming his name, "I'm Via"

He didn't say anything but continued walking. I continued walking alongside him. "So..." I said, trying to start up conversation, "Do you have a history with Lunar Fist?"

"No" He said, without giving me a glance again.

"Oh. Well, you said you wanted to speak to a guy named Akio. Is he Lunar Fist's leader or...?" I said, hoping Riku would fill me in.

But, Riku didn't say anything more. He just continued walking while ignoring any other question I asked him. It felt really awkward but I didn't want to bother him.

* * *

After almost an hour of walking, we arrived back at the city. I wasn't sure where Riku was going, but I kept following him. I had a faint idea he was heading to floor 10 to find this 'Akio' person.

For some reason, he was heading in the direction of Toph's General store, where I first spoke to Noto. As we entered, there was a blonde haired girl behind the counter. At the sight of Riku, she gave a sweet flirty smile: "Hey, Riku! I've missed ya! Where have ya been?" At the sight of me with him, she gave a small depressed look: "Oh, is this your girlfriend or something? I thought we would look good together, Riku!"

"Where's Noto?" Riku said, bluntly. The girl gave a sly playful smile: "I'll go get him for you..." She left the counter and went into the back. After a few awkward seconds of us alone, I said: "Do you know her...?"

"I've seen her here a couple of times. Her name is Tira. She works here" He said, facing forward, not giving me a glance. "Oh, I see...She seems a little attracted to you..." I said, teasing Riku a bit. Riku sighed: "Relationships are pointless..."

I was a little shocked at his comment and was about to reply when Tira came back with Noto. "Here ya go! Just for you, Riku!" Tira said, happily. Noto smiled at the sight of Riku. "Ah, Riku. I've been wondering where you've been"

When he noticed me, his smile grew bigger: "Ah, Via. You've also returned. Does this mean you've retrieved the sword?" With a bit of a depressed look, I moved forward and placed the Purple dragonstone gem, which he gave me for reassurance, onto the counter. "I'm sorry. I couldn't retrieve your item..." I said, looking down, disappointed.

Noto looked a little disappointed. "Well, that's ok..." He said, trying to cheer up, "I'll just-" Noto suddenly stopped speaking. He looked amazed at the sight behind me. I turned around to see Riku wielding Sora's Blade. "Th-that's it!" Noto exclaimed. Riku moved forward and placed the sword on the table. "Don't lose it next time..." Riku said, with a semi-emotionless voice.

"I failed to retrieve it," I said, "And, Riku had to save my life. I approached Lunar Fist carelessly and almost got killed..." Noto didn't look disappointed anymore. He looked like the happiest man on earth. "Thank you, Riku!" He said, "Thank you a million times over! Here, I must pay you for your-" Riku held up his hand: "Payment isn't necessary. You've already paid me once" Noto nodded, with amazement in his eyes. Then, he turned to me: "Well, then at least let me pay you! I mean, I'm sure you went through a lot of trouble!"

I looked down, a little depressed. "No" I muttered, "I didn't retrieve the sword. Riku did. I deserve nothing...I should be lucky I'm even alive right now..."

Tira looked at me, a little shocked, before smirking and saying: "Hey! Don't go getting depressed! We all make mistakes!" Noto smiled and nodded: "That's right! It was just a little mistake! I still have faith in your abilities, treasure hunter Via!" I looked up at the two, smiling at me. I gave a weak smile back to them. "Th-Thank you..." I muttered.

"So, did you get what you needed, Riku?" Noto said. Riku grunted: "No. The person I seek wasn't with them. Apparently, he's on the next floor...The skies are growing darker so I shall leave tomorrow morning..." Riku turned around and began walking towards the exit. "Don't forget to pay us a visit before you leave!" Noto yelled to Riku before he left. "I'll be waiting for you!" Tira yelled afterwards, in a cheerful voice.

After Riku left, I turned back to Noto. "So, what's Riku looking for? Back there, he mentioned the name...Akio?"

Noto nodded: "Akio. Lunar Fist's strongest member. There are rumours that he was a beta tester..."

"A beta tester?" I said, with a bit of amazement within my voice. I had never come across a beta tester before.

Noto nodded again: "Yep. He takes part on the front lines too. And, even though he isn't the leader of Lunar Fist, it has been said that without him, the whole guild would have been destroyed ages ago"

"Mhm, he pretty much carries the faction" Tira added, fixing up her hair, "Guilds that rely on one person have _such _a weak structure..."

"So, why is Riku interested in him so much?" I asked.

Noto shrugged: "No idea. He hasn't said. He just has a strong interest in him. Maybe he heard rumours of Akio's strength and wants to challenge him?"

'_Riku..._' I thought, '_What are you thinking right now...?_'

I gave another weak smile to Noto: "Thank you"

I was about to leave when another thought struck my mind. I looked at Noto: "Hey...Did Riku say something about...you already paying him...?"

Noto gave a chuckle and nodded: "You remember when I told you about the boy who came in with the sword and sold it to me? That boy was Riku. Ever since, he has been one of my favourite people to ever walk into this store"

I nodded like I understood it: "I see...Thank you..."

I turned around and left the store, in order to find Riku. For some reason, I had an interest in him. I just felt like I had to know more about him. Maybe I just wanted to return a favour to him for saving my life...

* * *

I found Riku sitting by a giant rock, only a few minutes away from the city. I tracked him using my high tracking skill to see his footprint markings. He sat back, leaning on the rock and admiring the day, with his eyes closed. He didn't look like he was sleeping.

I thought of the many ways I could approach him. It was obvious Riku wasn't just an average player. And, I had many questions about him. Where did he come from? Why was he so strong? What was his interest in a beta tester? What was his story?

After considering the many ways to approach him, my face brightened as I thought of a way. I went into my menu then my inventory then I summoned a Green Rabbit Sandwich.

I jumped up onto the rock he was leaning on. I could see he still didn't notice me. Or, was ignoring me.

I held out the sandwich towards him. "Here" I said, in a soft voice.

Riku slowly opened his eyes and looked up towards me. "It's you again…"

"I thought you might be hungry. Try this – It's my last Green Rabbit meat sandwich" I said, giving a weak smile.

Riku blinked at the sandwich. I could see he was still a bit confused and unsure about it. "It's just a thanks for saving my life back in the cave" I said, still holding out the sandwich to him, "It's not much but…it's the least I can do…"

He sighed and looked away from me, shutting his eyes again: "I said that I only went to do what I had to do…"

As he rejected my offer, the corners of my mouth slightly down turned. He slightly opened his eyes and looked back at my face. He noticed my changed expression and sighed. "Fine..." He said, taking the sandwich from me. He took a bite out of it. As I watched him chew, I noticed no change in his expression. No happiness or disgust.

"So..." I said, sitting down next to him, "How did you find where Lunar Fist was?"

Riku gave a little growl of irritation. "What's with the interrogation and your interest in me...?" He asked, a little annoyed. My gaze shifted downwards, nervously. "S-Sorry..." I muttered, "I was just...curious and wanted to...make conversation..."

After he stared at my upset expression for a while, he sighed and laid back. "Noto gave me some information on their whereabouts after knowing I was after Akio" He said, still not looking at me.

I looked to him and cheered up a bit. "I guess it's a good thing you got there when you did..." I said, with a little laugh, "I would have been a goner if it weren't for you..."

"Don't feel like you owe me a favour. You don't" He said. I felt like he was getting irritated of me bringing up the fact that he saved my life.

"Sorry" I said, with a small smile, "But, is it not ok to just talk to you?"

"Just talking to me is pointless, unless you want something..." He said, still not looking at me.

I turned away from him, nervously, not knowing how to explain my situation to him. He noticed through the side of his right eye and said: "So, there is something..."

"Well..." I said, "It's complicated..."

"Try me" He said

I gave him a small surprised look: "Wh-what?"

"Explain your interest in me"

I lightly and nervously bit my bottom lip. This was the first time Riku was actually taking an interest in something to do with me. "Well..." I said, while still trying to think of a way to phrase it, "The...the truth is: I'm looking for something..."

"Something?" Riku asked, "Is it an item or a person?"

"Um...Well, I'm...not sure what it looks like..." I said, stuttering a little.

"Well, what are you looking for?" Riku said, still laying back.

"W-Well...I'm not sure of that either..."

"Not sure?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me and sitting back up from his laying position, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say..." I said, "I...don't know what it is...yet..."

Riku gave me a blank look, which emitted a confused feeling: "So, you're looking for something... but you don't know what it looks like...and you don't know what it is?"

I felt Riku mocking me a little, but I couldn't blame him. I didn't word it in the best of ways. I decided to go into deeper feelings with my words.

"I'm looking for something...in either this world or the real world...something to keep me going. Something to give me a reason to. Otherwise, I feel my existence is pointless. That's...all I really know about it...for now..."

Riku looked at me, long and hard. I noticed and my head shifted away nervously and said: "I'm...sorry. It's hard to explain..."

"And, this...thing you're looking for – You feel I have something to do with it?" He said, while actually looking at me this time. I felt his interest growing. I slowly nodded to answer his question.

He turned his head forward and away from me but he looked like he was in deep thought. After a while, he stood up and looked down at me. "Your name is Via, correct?" I nodded, promptly. "If you feel this thing has something to do with me, then it would make sense that you spend more time around me to find it, right?" He said. I felt like I knew where this was going.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that would help..." I said, nervously.

"Good," He said, turning away from me, "Then, it's settled. I'm leaving for floor 10 tomorrow morning. You're coming with me"

"Wh-what?" I said, at Riku's sudden words, "Wh-why?"

"Usually, I wouldn't be so keen. Even now, I'm a bit hesitant. But, I'm only taking you with me because of your answer. You didn't answer my question of why you were interested in me with the stupidest reason ever – Friendship"

'_Friendship? Stupid? Why does...Riku feel this way?_' I thought, being shocked at his words.

"On that note, I will tell you something. If you try and make friends with me or if I get bored of you, I won't hesitate to leave you behind. No matter how emotional it may be for you. If you can accept being partnered with me under those terms..." He turned around and began walking away, "I'll be by the town centre at 8 am tomorrow morning. I will only wait ten minutes..."

Things seemed to be rushing so fast. Before I knew it, he was almost gone. "W-Wait, Riku!" I called out to him, "What about a friend re-?" Riku turned around to face with a cold, dark face. I could see he declined the friend request. I decided not to annoy him with the question and kept quiet, as he continued walking away.

Even if I was forbidden to befriend this strange boy, I knew I had to find out why I felt like I had such a great interest in him. Maybe hanging around with him would help me to understand it more. And, the only way he will let me stay around him is if I prove to be an asset to him. So, tomorrow, I was going to help him to reach Akio, Lunar Fist's strongest member. However, I felt a little fear at the word 'strongest'. What if this beta tester, Akio, was stronger than Riku? What if Riku were to be...killed by this player? Then, what I've been searching for would have been...pointless...

I knew what I had to do. I had to accept Riku's invitation. I have to stick by him until I've found what I'm looking for. I knew I'd find it. The reason to keep going – Hope.

Riku – You'll definitely see me there tomorrow. Believe it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Chocolate and caramel for being the first to post an OC! :D Shiraishi Yume (Via) was her character. This is my first time including another person's character in my Fanfic, so I hope I've captured her character and personality well.**

**Using someone else's OC was quite good fun so I am glad I have received many entries. As I said at the beginning, there have been a lot of submissions and I promise I will include them all! :D**


	5. Lunar Fist

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and OC submission, guys! :D It really does inspire me!**

**Ah, this is going to be my first chapter written in third-person perspective. Let's see how it goes! :D**

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 9 – The Town of Deruta, Town Centre Marketplace**

It was 8:05 am. At the Town Centre Marketplace, it was a typical dull morning. Stalls were being set up; people were outside shops hanging up signs while struggling to stay steady on ladders; goods and products were being loaded into the back of shops in order to increase stock. While all of this was going on, the virtual birds could be heard chirping from above.

At the centre of the whole Marketplace stood a giant water fountain. Riku was leaning on the water fountain, with his arms folded, while tapping his foot. He took casual glances at the hard workers but his mind was only set on one thing – Finding Akio.

'_Delays..._' Riku thought, '_All because I offered that girl...a place next to me..._' Riku's mind began to flashback to yesterday...

"_Then, it's settled. I'm leaving for floor 10 tomorrow morning. You're coming with me"_

Riku sighed as he also remembered he told Via he would wait 10 minutes before leaving. He turned his head towards a clock in a nearby shop. It was now 8:07 am. '_3 more minutes..._' Riku thought, '_That's what will determine whether or not I have her with me..._'

As Riku finished that thought, something caught his eye. Someone running towards the town centre from a distance. He could identify the running figure as Via. After half a minute, Via approached Riku and slowed down. "S-Sorry I'm late..." She panted, while bending her knees, steadying herself by balancing the palms of her hands on her knees and catching her breath.

Riku stared at her: "You had about 2 minutes remaining. You're not late. It would be impossible for you to be late. Because, if the time went past 8:10...I wouldn't be standing here..."

"R-Right. Of course. I-I knew that..." Via said, still trying to regain her breath.

"Alright...Are you ready to leave?" Riku said, turning to face the portal that would take the two to Floor 10. Via nodded and replied: "Yes!" Riku began walking towards the portal: "Let's go then..." Via nodded and followed Riku.

Approaching the portal, the two entered the portal to get to Floor 10.

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 10 – The Town of Lucerion, Town Centre Marketplace**

After being transported through a multi-coloured universe, Riku and Via were shot out of an exit portal into another town centre. Riku landed stably onto his feet while Via stumbled a few steps forward as she touched down onto ground.

"I...I don't remember Portals being that bumpy..." Via muttered, while rubbing her dizzy head.

Riku looked up to the town before him. There were more shops than Floor 9. However, there were less people than Floor 9.

Via picked up on this: "There...aren't as many people as before..."

"That's because this Floor is closer to the front lines than the previous floor. There won't be as many 'tourists' relaxing around here rather than soldiers that fight on the front lines of whom are preparing for their next battle..." Riku said, while looking around at the city.

"Right, that makes sense..." Via said, slightly nodding, "So, where are we starting? We're looking for...Akio, right?"

Riku nodded. "His guildmates said Akio should be at the HQ on this floor. Unfortunately, I'm not sure _exactly_ where the Lunar Fist HQ is...So, I have a plan..." Riku turned to face me, "They call you 'Treasure Hunter Via', right?"

"Yes" Via said, "But, I hunt treasure and rare drops. I can't just go out and find a Guild Base for you"

Riku nodded: "I guessed as much. I'm not going to ask you to go and find the Lunar Fist HQ. I've devised a different plan. This city is bound to have some information on the Lunar Fist HQ location, if they are based here. We will both split up and question different shop owners. Do not take one shop's word for it. List down all the answers you get and we will combine them to find an exact location. Right now, we are currently at the centre of the town. You take the East and the West businesses. I'll take the North and the South. We'll meet back here in an hour, no matter how many shops we haven't gotten to yet. Understood?"

Via was a little startled at the sudden plan and orders she was given. At first, she felt a little insulted at Riku suddenly ordering her around like that. But, she knew that disobeying would lead to Riku leaving her. And, she knew she couldn't let that happen. At least, not until she had found what she was looking for. Via nodded to show she understood.

"Alright," Riku said, turning around, "Meet back here in an hour..."

"Wait!" Via said, before Riku began walking off. Riku turned around to Via, who was looking a little anxious. "M-Maybe a friend request would help..." She said, in a quiet nervous voice.

Riku shot her a sudden cold and agitated look: "Don't you remember what I said yesterday?"

"Well, y-yeah...I do. But, what if something happens before one hour and I need to contact you?" Via promptly said, trying to persuade Riku.

After a couple of seconds to think, Riku sighed and said: "I'm sure you'll be fine. As long as you stay in the city, where it's a safe zone..." Riku turned around and began walking away, "You won't get killed..."

Via sighed as she gave up on convincing him. Her concern wasn't dying in the city. What if she found something that would interest Riku? What if she found Akio? It just seemed like Riku wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible by throwing a weak excuse out there. Of course, this is exactly what Riku wanted to do. He wasn't going to let anyone on his friends list. Not even if there is a possibility it could help him find what he wanted. His past encounters with so-called 'friends' had taught him that the word 'friend' meant nothing. This world was only filled with backstabbers who were more than willing to betray people to get what they want.

'_I don't regret declining..._' Riku thought as he began heading towards the North part of the City, '_The friends list is clearly a bug in this game. There are no such people as 'friends'. We are all humans who just coincidently live among one another. Nothing more..._'

* * *

Meanwhile, Via was heading towards the East of the City to start questioning businesses, shops and stalls there. On her journey, she could only think about Riku and how much he was isolating himself: '_Why does he continue to decline me? And, what was with what he said yesterday? Friendship being stupid?_' Via just couldn't understand Riku. However, she wasn't one to talk – She wasn't even sure what she was looking for.

As soon as Via got to the East part of town, she immediately entered the first shop she saw - A general store. As she walked towards it, she finalised her plan in her head: '_Alright, I'll just go from East to West. I'll question all the shops around here first, then I'll keep moving west while questioning businesses along the way..._' Via eyed a nearby clock as she entered the store: '_And...I've got an hour time limit..._'

Via walked across the squeaky wooden boarded floor and approached the polished wooden counter. Behind the counter stood a man who looked like he was in his fifties. The top part of his head was completely bald, with brown portions of hair surrounding it from the sides. The man was wearing an apron over a cream coloured shirt. "Hey there!" The man said in a comforting homely voice, "What can I do for ya? Take a look at our new weapons! Just came in this morning!" His hands presented the multiple green and yellow coloured weapons hanging on the wall behind him. There were different weapons such as a Swordsword, a Longsword, a Rapier and even a Battleaxe.

"These are the new weapons discovered from a new ore found on the front lines! They call the material Geroda. They use that to produce these Geroda weapons! Please, take your time looking!" The Merchant said, before taking a few steps to the right, while looking proud of himself. Via looked at weapons, unimpressed, for a few seconds before turning to the Merchant. "No, thanks. I don't need a weapon" Via said, while slightly shaking her head.

"Ah, well then what about potions? No one can get far without em'!" The Merchant said, attempting to sell.

"No, I don't need any potions, either. I just want to ask a few questions" Via said promptly, before the Merchant could offer her anything else she didn't need. The Merchant's face turned a little grumpy. He folded his arms. Via could see he was irritated and sighed: "Fine. Answer my questions and I'll buy one of these weapons..."

The Merchant eased up on the tension as his arms loosened and his face turned into a small grin. "Now, you're speaking my language..." He said, giving a little chuckle.

Via began questioning. "First Question – Have you ever heard of the guild 'Lunar Fist'?" The Merchant gave a nod. "Yeah..." He said, stroking his bearded chin with his right index finger and his thumb, "They are one of the guilds that are advancing on the front lines. Rumour has it that they get most of their resources from stealing, scamming and jumping people..." Via remembered when she got attacked and almost killed in the previous floor by the same guild for trying to retrieve a sword that was scammed off of Noto by a member from Lunar Fist.

"Alright..." Via said, "Next Question – Where is their guild HQ based?" The Merchant gave Via a funny look: "Why would you want to know where their guild is based?" Via shot a cold look back: "_That _is none of your concern..." She found herself repeating the same thing Riku said to the Lunar Guild members back in Floor 9. And, it felt good to say it.

The Merchant gave a suspicious look to Via but then sighed: "I can't help you on that one. They are a pretty secret guild. I have never seen their HQ before, it's not in the city..."

'_Not in the city?_' Via thought, '_Does that mean it's somewhere outside these city walls...in a PvP area?_' The Merchant coughed to break Via's deep thought trance and said: "So, you gonna buy a weapon now or...?"

Via said: "One more question...Ever heard of the name...Akio?" Via wasn't sure whether Riku would want her asking about Akio, but the information about Akio was more for herself. She knew Riku took an interest in him, but wasn't sure why.

The Merchant said: "Akio. He is in Lunar Fist. He is Lunar Fist's strongest member and Kakara's right-hand man..."

"Kakara?" Via said, raising an eyebrow. She had never heard of this name before.

"Kakara is the current leader of Lunar Fist..." The Merchant said.

Via promptly grinned: '_Ah ha! New information! So, the leader is named Kakara, huh...? And, Akio really is Lunar Fist's strongest member..._'

However, Via still wasn't too sure of the hype that surrounded his reputation. "So, what?" Via said, looking unimpressed again, "He's the strongest member in the guild, why is he so popular?"

The Merchant said: "Akio was one of the Beta Testers..."

"I know that already" Via snapped, becoming impatient, "But there are 999 other Beta Testers in this damn game. Why is Akio so special?"

The Merchant gritted his teeth, and was a little irritated at Via's tone, but knew he had to hold out if he wanted to make a sale. "There is a lot of mystery that surrounds Akio..." The Merchant said.

"Like what?" Questioned Via.

"Like how he is the strongest member in the whole of Lunar Fist and yet, he still takes orders from Kakara. Akio could easily take over Lunar Fist but hasn't. He is what Lunar Fist use on the Front Lines Do you know how strong he is? One time, he requested to solo the Front Lines. He didn't take a single soldier with him. He didn't even take a teleport crystal that time! He's one crazy bastard..."

Via's eyes widened: '_Soloed the Front Lines? Didn't bring back-up? Didn't even take a teleport crystal?! R-Riku...What do you want with such a power hungry madman...?_'

The Merchant sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose: "I wouldn't get involved with Lunar Fist if I were you...Now, about this purchase..." The Merchant lowed his hand from his nose to catch sight of Via leaving: "H-Hey! Where are you going?! You said you'd buy something!"

Via turned her head to the Merchant in disgust, as she was in the doorway: "And, you said you'd answer my questions. I still don't know where Lunar Fist are..." And with that, Via left the store, leaving an angered cheated Merchant to yell and swear at the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the North part of Lucerion, Riku was entering his 6th store in 3 minutes. The 6th store was a potion store. Behind the counter stood a brunette-haired teenage girl wearing a long dress which was partly revealing in the cleavage area. She was currently reading the Lucerion Weekly newspaper. Riku noticed Akio was on the front page with the headline 'Akio's Amazing Ascend!'

As Riku approached the counter, the girl still didn't notice him and was reading the paper which was covering her eyesight. After standing for a few seconds, Riku got impatient of the girl's rude behaviour and coughed loudly to get her attention. The girl promptly put down her paper to present an irritated Riku folding his arms.

The girl gave a sly smile: '_Wow...This guy is pretty cute..._'

Tossing the paper aside, she stood up in a joyful pose and announced to Riku: "Hello, there! Welcome to this store! My name is Kayla! How may I help you? Would you like to look at our-?" Riku held up his hand. "Cease talking. I don't require items from you. I require information..." He said, coldly.

Kayla stopped and gave a weird look: '_Cease talking? Who talks like that...?_'

Riku continued talking, with no regard for Kayla's look: "Have you heard of the guild 'Lunar Fist'?"

Kayla began to feel a little insulted: "H-Hey! Watch how you're talking! You can't just come into someone's store and-" Riku slammed his right hand onto the counter. Kayla jumped back, shocked. "Wh-what the hell?!" She screamed at him. "Sorry..." Riku said, with his hand still on the counter, "I had to acquire a way of shutting you up..."

Kayla began to feel even more insulted and angry. "Stop treating me like a worthless child! I mean it!"

Riku grunted: "Then stop acting like one..."

Kayla gritted her teeth in anger: "G-Get out! Just get out! I don't want to see your ugly face in here again! Get out!"

Riku turned around and walked towards the exit, with the emotionless look kept on his face. As he was walking towards the door and Kayla continued to scream, his mind flashbacked a female voice...

"_JUST GO! I HATE RIKU! I HATE HIM! I c-can't look at your face anymore..."_

As Riku came back to reality, he realised he was just walking out the doorway, when he heard more of Kayla's yelling. He paid no attention to the loud negative yells and continued walking away.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a dark figure emerged from the alley nearby. After a few seconds and a snigger from the figure, it disappeared back into the shadows...

* * *

Via was progressing from East to West. She was about to enter what would have been the 30th store she had spoken to. The task of collecting information was stressful enough as it was - Most of the shops were pretty stubborn about talking because they knew there was nothing in it for them. '_Ah well,_' Via thought, while smiling, '_Nothing a little lying can't fix! Just like I've been doing for every single stubborn Merchant! Ha ha!_'

However, Via was still a bit reluctant on helping Riku. He wouldn't even accept her as a friend but still expected her to help him like one. '_What's with Riku and not wanting any friends anyway? Maybe he's scared of everyone in this Death Game...Maybe he still isn't over the fear that everyone felt on that day..._' Via sighed and tried to shake off any reluctant feeling she had to continue to assist Riku, '_Ah well, I'm sure I'll find out the reason soon enough...But, for now..._' Via began to enter the store.

Entering the store, Via noticed the store had a similar design to most of the other stores – Wooden boards, wooden shelves and a counter at the end of the room. Two people were stood in front of the counter already. They were wearing a uniform. The same uniform. A bright yellow guild uniform. And, it looked awfully familiar. That's when Via realised: '_Lunar Fist! It's got to be them! I can't forget the colours of the people who tried to kill me..._'

She was about to barge past them and demand answers from the merchant, when an idea struck her. Via quickly ducked down behind one of the aisles and took a peek at the two with her head slightly above the shelves. They seemed to be talking about enhancements to their armour and weapons. It also sounded like they were trying to get a deal and a cheaper price for upgrading more than 20 weapons. It sounded like they were attempting to completely upgrade the weaponry of a Guild Unit of theirs.

As Via watched the two discuss prices, an idea struck her. '_Wait a second...If they are part of Lunar Fist, then...they'll have to head back to their guild HQ soon, right?_' Via grinned as she knew a tracking mission was approaching – And, that happened to be one of her specialties.

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 10 – Lunar Fist HQ, Main Hall**

The Lunar Fist HQ Main Hall was very big and hollow. Any voice could be heard echoing throughout. The Hall was structured like a Church. However, there were no windows. The only sources of lighting in the room were candles that lay on the pillars of the room, along with multiple other candles on tables. There was a giant clear space in the middle of the hall for members to just socialise and discuss. There was also a long red and gold designed carpet that led up from the entrance all the way to the very front of the hall. At the front of the hall was a giant throne, obviously dedicated to the leader of the guild. Behind it were multiple expensive decorations, jewellery and paintings. There was also a shrine dedicated to the leader of Lunar Fist.

At the side of the room was a Grand Piano. Next to that was a giant golden Harp.

Currently, the room was almost filled with members of Lunar Fist. They were just talking with one another about a range of events from the results of their last raid to what they were having for dinner that night. Another member was playing beautiful music on the Grand Piano, making for a much more smoother and social atmosphere. The Harp was left unoccupied.

Suddenly, another member burst into the room, disturbing all conversation and lowering the volume of the combined voices. The member was holding a scroll. "Members of the immortal guild, Lunar Fist," The Member began to announce, "I give you, our Leader, God and Saviour...Lord Kakara!"

At the mention of Kakara's name, all of the members scrambled to take a place next to the red and gold carpet that lay down across the room. As soon as they got into position, they knelt on one knee in respect.

After a few nerve-wracking seconds, a mighty figure appeared at the door. The figure wore a long cape and seemed big. Slowly, he took a few steps into the room. The figure began to reveal more. It was a boy who looked like he was in his teenage years. He was wearing heavy armour, but walked like it was light. The boy had short flowing black hair. His face contained many sharp features. He had large green eyes. Finally, he had a smug look on his face. The figure was, in fact, the Lunar Fist leader, Kakara.

He walked down the aisle with both sides surrounded by two straight lines of curtseying Lunar Fist members. As he walked down, he was accompanied by a female around his age who walked just a little behind him to his left. The female had a slim build with her skin being slightly tan. Her eyes were a piercing jade colour and her hair was long, chest-length and brownish with some hints of orange contained within. Her face looked determined, as she walked by Kakara.

As soon as the two got to the end of the hall, where the shrine was located, they stopped and turned around. Kakara just stood, enjoying the sight before him. Many men and women, at his will and willing to do his bidding.

The female stood to the left of Kakara. She just stood, awaiting something to happen. That is, until she realised something.

The female moved forward, leaned over to Kakara and whispered: "_He_...has yet to show up..."

Kakara nodded. "Yes, Nami, I am aware..." He spoke in his normal voice. Those words echoed a few times around the hall.

The female, known as Nami, took a few steps back and nodded. '_This is why he doesn't deserve the position of co-leader alongside Kakara...I am obviously more suited to the position..._'

Kakara shifted his eyes around the room. All of the guild's soldiers that were before him were still curtseying and had their heads down. Kakakra announced: "Rise"

At the sound of that one word, all of the soldiers stood up, at exactly the same time, and then turned to face the front. As soon as they faced Kakara, the echoes of the word "Rise" had disappeared.

As Kakara watched the double doors, he gave a small grunt: '_Even if he was late,_ _I would have expected him to burst in and give his excuse or something...But, it looks like he won't even show up..._'

After giving off a small quite inward sigh, Kakara began the meeting and gave his speech...

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 10 – Lucerion Forest, East of The Town of Lucerion **

The East part of the forest seemed peaceful. Birds were chirping, squirrels were travelling across trees. Even a few wild Boar were just moving around, passively.

Suddenly, there was a shimmer of light. A shimmer of light from something metal. Before any creature could make it out, a sword slashed down out of nowhere and violently detached the head of the victim Boar. All other nearby Boar jumped backwards and looked to the source of the disruption – The person holding the sword.

The person holding the sword was wearing the Lunar Fist guild uniform. He was quite tall, had quite pale skin, had long black hair that partly covered his forest-green eyes and his stance looked deadly. However, his face had a smirk.

"Ha ha, awww, yeah!" He yelled, in celebration and victory, even though the other Boar were growling aggressively at him. A smaller, white haired boy, who was also wearing the Lunar Fist guild uniform caught up to him. He looked like he had been with him for the entire time. "Are you sure there isn't something else you have to attend to..." The white haired boy said, while adjusting his sword sheath, "...Master Akio?"

"Huh?" The man who killed the Boar, known as Akio, replied, "What are you talking about?"

The white haired boy sighed and lightly face palmed.

"And, Saka. Don't call me 'Master'. You know I hate that..." Akio said, with his voice sounding a little less positive than before.

"I apologise but...It's all in accordance to ranks" Saka, the white haired boy, said, "Just calling you Akio would be a huge disrespect towards you"

"That's a loada crap..." Akio said, shaking his head and sighing as he effortlessly slashed and killed the multiple Boar, of whom leapt towards him to attack, without even looking.

Saka gave a little sigh: "Lord Kakara has stated that it is necessary to refer to yourself and Nami as the appropriate title as not to-"

"Yeah?" Akio interrupted, "Well, now I'm stating that it's stupid and you should stop. Call me Akio. Just Akio. No master or whatever title"

Saka became a little shocked at the sudden approach, his composure was broken and he felt like he had lost the argument. "Erm...Y-Yes, I shall try, Mast...Erm...N-Nothing..." Saka found it hard to address Akio, through his stuttering.

Akio gave a small look of irritation: "Say it"

"What?" Saka replied, confused.

"Say my name"

"But...But, I-"

Akio raised an eyebrow: "Well?"

Saka looked at Akio's expecting face and then looked downwards in a sulky manner: "Y-Yes...A-Akio..."

Akio put on a small smile and a smirk: "See? It wasn't _that _bad, was it?"

"B-But...What about...Mistress Nami?" Saka asked.

"What about Nami?" Akio asked, a little confused.

"What shall I call her?"

Akio shrugged and began walking off: "Call her what you want. It won't change my life in the slightest..."

Saka watched Akio walk off for a few seconds and then began to chase after him: '_Of course...Master Akio..._'

As Saka caught up with Akio, a thought struck Akio: "Ah...I get the feeling I'm late for something..."

Saka sighed as he face palmed again. '_Lord Kakara surely won't be pleased..._' Saka thought, as he watched Akio laugh at a Boar and a Ram battling each other.

* * *

Back at the city, Via was sitting on a nearby bench with her hood up. She was still trailing the two Lunar Fist members she found in the last store she entered. Shifting her eyes to a nearby clock in a store, she saw it was already 50 minutes after she had left Riku: '_Damn it...This isn't good...And, I can't contact him, either. Ahh...But, I just know following these guys will lead me straight to their HQ! But, what if he waits for a while and I don't show up and he just...leaves...?_' Via gritted her teeth, knowing she couldn't let Riku get away and she had to stay with him until she could figure out her own problem. But, following these guys could solve Riku's problem and get him to accept her more.

The two Lunar fist members, that Via was following, went on the move again. They began heading south. At sight of this, Via stood up, keeping her hood in place on her head, making sure it didn't fall and reveal her face. As Via followed the two, shifting from the back of buildings to the back of other buildings, she thought: '_Perhaps I should have changed clothes quickly before following them. What if they notice me by my clothing or general appearance? I did get into a pretty bad confrontation with some of their guild members on the last floor...But, what if they're more focused on Riku, the guy who took out that whole unit? It's probably like that. And, that's if they decided to take on this matter..._'

Via continued to think and worry about certain things, while following the Lunar Fist members professionally and stealthily.

* * *

"...and so, for the next front lines attack, only Squad Delta and Omega shall advance. Understood?" Kakara began to bring his gathering to a close. He was still addressing his soldiers back at the Lunar Guild hall. "Yes, Lord Kakara!" The soldiers responded back, in unison.

"Good" Kakara said, with a small grin, "This meeting wasn't planned so this is only a minority of us. Deliver the message to the other guild members not in here and-"

Kakara was cut off by the double doors suddenly being slammed open. Everyone turned to the doors to see Akio stretching and walking in, with Saka treading carefully behind him.

Nami scowled at Akio: "_Where _have you been?"

"I was doing stuff. Geez, get off my case, Nami…" Akio said, with a hint of whining in his voice, while walking towards Nami and Kakara.

Nami gave an irritated look. She hated it when Akio would embarrass and disrespect her in front of the others.

"You're late" Nami said, sternly, "Lord Kakara and everyone else has been waiting for you. Don't you, at least, have anything to say?"

Akio stopped walking and suddenly noticed everyone standing in formation, but turning their heads to him. Akio turned to look at Kakara who was standing watching him. After giving off a little nervous laugh, he said: "Sorry, boss. I kinda lost track of time…"

"Show more respect!" Nami promptly said, with sternness still in her voice.

Saka quickly bowed to Nami: "I-I apologise on Master Akio's behalf! He didn't mean to disrespect anyone! Especially Lord Kakara!"

Akio rolled his eyes, while thinking '_They really do take this a little too seriously…_'

"Alright, alright," Kakara said, trying to ease the tension, "Let's calm down..."

The other members watched the commotion unfold before them. It was quite often Nami and Akio got into small arguments but it was still an exciting turn of events from their consistent routines.

"Nami..." Kakara said, without turning to her.

Nami immediately acknowledged Kakara's words: "Yes?"

"Akio wasn't here for the meeting. I'd like you to inform him on the matters discussed..." Kakara said, slightly turning his head to her.

Nami sighed on the inside. She really didn't want to inform Akio on anything. She didn't even want to talk to him. But, she knew gaining co-leader status would mean enduring distasteful tasks like this. She nodded and accepted the task: "Yes, sir"

"Good..." Kakara said, walking down the middle, in between the line up of the guild members, and towards the door, "Everyone. Dismissed"

As soon as Kakara left the room, the guild members disbanded and the noise in the room evolved into light chatter about a range of topics.

Nami gave an annoyed glance to Akio before speed walking towards the door. As she walked past Akio, she barged past aggressively with her shoulder, showing signs of irritation. Saka quietly gasped in tune with the impact of Nami's shoulder. As Nami walked off, Akio gave off a little smirk and a sly grin.

As Nami was leaving the room, Akio said to Saka: "I've got some...business...to attend to. I'll catch you later!"

Saka stopped Akio before he left: "Master Akio, I can tell what you're thinking..."

Akio folded his arms: "What am I thinking?"

"You want to go disrupt and tease Mistress Nami..." Saka said, calling Akio out on his plan.

Akio sarcastically held his hands up like he was cornered: "You got me!" Smirking, he turned around and began walking off before Saka ran in front of him and stopped him again. "Master Akio" Saka said, blocking Akio's path, "I think it would be wise to let Mistress Nami cool off for a bit..."

Akio thought for a while before patting Saka on the head: "Thanks for the advice but...I still need to get the details of the meeting from her. Kakara's orders" He walked past Saka, leaving him in a doubtful state. '_Please, do not irritate Mistress Nami too much..._' Saka thought, watching Akio leave the room.

* * *

Via was still following the Lunar Fist guild members. At this point, they had exited the safe-zoned city and entered the forests that allowed and encouraged PvP. Via stayed on her guard, while trailing the members. She had a teleport crystal with her but after what happened on the previously floor, she couldn't be too careful.

She continued the same procedure – Hiding behind trees and keeping a fair distance from the two. Her high levelled stealth and tracking skills made this following a piece of cake. However, Via still wanted to remain cautious.

'_Ahh, this is not good. Riku's probably at our meeting point by now..._' Via thought, while exchanging tree hiding places every 3 seconds, '_It doesn't matter whether or not I find Akio at this point – If I'm not back there by the agreed time, I'm gonna lose him! He'll leave without me! I can't let that happen. Maybe I should go back..._' Via gritted her teeth and shook her head: '_No...Riku would wait...wouldn't he? He wouldn't take me along with him only to abandon me a day later...would he...?_' Via tried to convince herself Riku wasn't that kind of person. After a while, she decided to stay on course and continue following the Lunar Fist members. Maybe finding Akio would get Riku to put faith in her and befriend her. Via sighed as she didn't want to try and get too dependent on him. Once she had found what she was looking for, she would probably leave him.

* * *

Nami was in her room, sorting out piles of paper while in an angry mood. "Stupid Akio..." She muttered, while slamming sheets of paper into cabinets, "Always trying to embarrass me in front of everyone...He's so damn frustrating...!"

Nami slammed a small pot filled with pens onto the top right corner of her desk: "One day...I wish he'd just...disappear...!" Nami stopped for a while, and calmed down, after slamming the pot on her desk to think about what she just said. She felt a little bad for saying it: '_Disappear? No, I think that was a bit harsh. I think I was just-_'

"Well, well, well..." Came a voice from behind Nami. She quickly spun around to see Akio leaning on the frame of her doorway with a sly grin on his face.

"It's so cute when you talk about me like that, Namika" Akio said, teasing Nami.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled back, "And, I've told you many time, _don't_ call me Namika!" She turned away from Akio and back to her desk. Nami only allowed her siblings to call her Namika. One of whom was in Sword Art Online. However, Nami had yet to find her.

Akio shrugged: "Sorry..." Akio's face lit up a little with a grin again: "Hey, what was that? About you wanting me to 'disappear'?"

Nami decided not to answer at this point. It was something she had regretted saying.

Akio gave a little smug chuckle: "Of course, it wasn't those words I was interested in. It was the long silence that followed..."

Nami's eyes widened. "S-So? What about it?!" Nami said, without even turning around to Akio.

"If my assumptions are correct, I'd say..." Akio pointed towards Nami with a grin, "You're worried about me! Aren't you?"

"Hell no! Who'd worry about a jerk like you?!" Nami yelled, still not turning around.

"You would, you have and you are" Akio said, smug and calm, "Come on, Nami, let's face it – You couldn't live without me..."

At this point, Nami growled a little spun around, stormed towards Akio and pushed him out of her room. She slammed the door but Akio got his foot in and prevented it from closing. Nami opened the door slightly to reveal an angry face to Akio.

"Hey, Nami, come on, now, you know I was just playing..." Akio said, with a chuckle.

"And, that's your problem – You're always 'just playing'! You have no consideration for the feelings of other people as long as you're having fun! You need to grow up!" Nami shut the door, only to have it meet Akio's foot stepping in again.

"Nami, Nami, please..." Akio said, trying to get another chance to speak. Nami stood and listened.

"You know...You're the only one I care about...You're the only one that understands me...You are...that special to me..." Akio's eyes began to look deep into Nami's while he did a bad job of trying to conceal a smirk. Nami's expression became startled and shocked but soon turned to anger and irritation, as she knew Akio was just trying to play with her emotions for his own humour and fun. "You...You ass! I hate you!" With that, Nami kicked Akio straight into his family jewels. This caused Akio to jump back, fall to the floor and groan while rolling around in pain. All while Nami slammed the door shut.

After a while of groaning, Akio paused: "Oh wait, this doesn't even hurt..." He smirked and got up: "Must be a force of habbit..."

After getting up, he stared at Nami's door. '_All joking aside, there was one part of what I said to you that I meant..._' Akio smiled a little: '_You truly are the only one in this place that understands me...Nami..._'

Feeling a little bad for angering her, Akio began to think of a way to make it up to her later when Saka appeared from across the hall.

"Master Akio! Master Akio!" The white-haired boy yelled, while running towards Akio, "I have important news to-" Akio interrupted by raising his hand in front of Saka's face.

Saka scratched his head: "Um..."

"Don't you remember what we talked about earlier today, Saka?"

"Oh, please, this is not the time for-!"

"Say my name. My proper name. Only then will I talk to you..." Akio turned away from Saka and folded his arms, part-childishly.

Saka sighed and facepalmed: "Sorry..._Akio_..."

"Much better" Akio said, turning around, "Now, what's up?"

"It's been reported there is a group after you!" Saka said.

"A group, huh?" Akio said, not too surprised. This had happened many times before. Being as popular as he was, people would try and assassinate Akio as to gain fame throughout the whole of Sword Art Online. As dangerous as it was, Akio loved the attention focussed on him.

"How many are we talking, Saka?" Akio said.

"It's...not been confirmed. It is estimated it's from two to seven people..."

"Huh...That's a pretty wide range...Well, no matter – I'll just take care of them. No matter how many. Simple" Akio said, confidently and calm.

"Be cautious – They know who you are and why you are famous. These people are most likely prepared for you in some way. Why would a bunch of unprepared warriors go after you, knowing of your strength?" Saka warned.

Akio shrugged: "Yeah, I guess you're right...Well, I gotta think of a new strategy then-"

"Wait. I have good news..." Saka brought up.

"Ha ha, alright, Saka! I love good news!" Akio said, cheerfully.

"One of their members appears to be following two of our own, as we speak. They have led him into our forest area of which surrounds our central HQ" Saka reported.

"Right, so this person following them is on our territory. Geez, an outnumbering handicap for us and in our territory. If I believed in fairness, I'd say this were overkill. Nope, actually, it still is, no matter how you look at it!" Akio gave a small laugh, "Well, I guess it'd be best to capture this guy, right?"

Saka nodded: "Yes, but let's state the important part here – Capture the person _alive_. I know how your combat can get out of control and a little rowdy when you get too excited, Master Akio"

Akio noticed the 'Master' part but he let it slide.

"Hm...Well, I better get out there then. Wish me luck!" Akio walked in the opposite direction, as Saka watched him. Saka turned to Nami's door which was directly next to him. '_Why was Master Akio by Mistress Nami's...No...He didn't say anything to her...did he...?_' Saka sighed and turned the other way to attend to some urgent business.

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 10 – The Town of Lucerion, Town Centre Marketplace**

Riku was leaning against a wall at the same place him and Via had started at. He looked towards the city clock. It had been 1 hour and 10 minutes since the two had separated. Of course, Riku arrived a few minutes before the hour was up. But, since arriving, he couldn't see Via.

'_Well..._' Riku said, changing from a leaning to a standing position, '_I didn't expect her to last very long...Ten minutes leeway time is up. I have to get moving..._' Riku began heading to the path east of the Town Centre Marketplace. He was still searching for Akio.

As he walked down the path of different buildings and cottages, he thought of multiple ways to confront Akio. Not with what he was going to say, Riku already had that planned. He wanted to plan a tactic to attack Akio with. He knew someone with Akio's strength probably wouldn't cooperate quietly with him.

As he thought of a few ways, he heard some loud noises. He turned to see three young men stagger out of a nearby bar. They all were cheering and chanting.

"Man, that was a _good _drink!" One of them yelled.

"Good thing our drinks our free! The bar owner _knows _to respect our guild! Ha ha!" Another one exclaimed.

Riku was able to look past the obnoxious, loud and possibly intoxicated behaviour of the three hooligans. He looked past that to the thing he was really interested in – Their bright yellow uniforms.

'_Lunar Fist..._' Riku thought, watching the seemingly drunk three walk and stumble in the East direction. Knowing he had left Via behind, Riku knew he was clear to trail the three men without any worry or constraint.

Riku wasted no time in walking in the same direction as the three, while keeping a safe distance behind them. '_It would be unwise to follow them back to their HQ. No, Lunar Fist can't be that stupid. They must have traps. I'll need a memebr to inform me of them. And, even if there are no traps, the guild will most likely all jump on me at once...Unless..._' Riku continued watching the three members laugh and stumble towards the giant gate that led to the outside of the city. The non-safe zone.

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 10 – Lucerion Forest, East of The Town of Lucerion**

Via had been following the two members for a quite a while. She couldn't even keep track of how long she had been following them. '_Come on..._' Via thought, getting a little impatient, '_We have to get to the base soon! Riku won't hold out for much longer! I just need to see it and then I can pull back!_'

Via continued jumping from tree to tree, watching the two and their every step while trying to ignore their pointless conversation. Suddenly, the two came to a stop. Via froze for a little while as she observed what was happening. The two didn't say anything more after stopping, they just nodded before sprinting forward. Via was quick to react as she jumped forward to a nearby tree in attempt to catch up with them. However, she wasn't fast enough. As soon as she got to the next tree, she had lost sight of the two. She could no longer see them.

'_Wh-what...?!_' Via thought, as she jumped down the tree onto ground level. She looked all around her but could see no one.

"Th-that's impossible...!" She muttered, "How could they escape my sights?!"

"Ask yourself that after you figure out how to escape my blade..." A voice suddenly came from behind Via. Via's eyes widened as she heard a metal _shiiing _sound of a sword being pulled out of a sheath. Before she knew it, the cold metal blade was placed onto her shoulder by her neck in a threatening way.

'_Damn it..._' Via thought, alarmed, '_Not...Not again..._'

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 10 – At the edge of the Lucerion Forest, East of The Town of Lucerion**

The three young men from the guild Lunar Fist who were once so jolly, loud, obnoxious and partly drunk were now slumped across the floor, with less than 10% HP remaining. A dark figure stood above them. The figure was of course, Riku, the boy who followed them. He had beaten them up and defeated them in battle.

As Riku looked at them, he thought: '_Now, the information will be offered up to me on a silver platter...I will not be a scapegoat of Lunar Fist...If I use this guy as a meat shield and hostage, I can avoid any traps and the guild shouldn't attack me immediately, knowing I have one of their members captive..._'

One of the members whimpered as he crawled backwards from the figure: "Wh-what do you want?! Please, don't kill us! We'll give you anything! Just please don't kill us!"

The figure reached his hand out and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him up to his feet. "Listen..." Riku said, "Your life will be spared...if you assist me..."

The man whimpered: "An-anything!"

Riku let go of the man and pointed his sword towards him. The man let out a cry of fear.

Riku stated his demands: "I know you are in the guild 'Lunar Fist'. I recognise your uniform. Take me to your HQ. And, avoid any traps set up for outsiders. If I suspect you are leading me to any form of trap or ambush, I won't hesitate to kill you and finish you off. Your HP being below 10% allows me to do that. And, since you're my hostage until I am satisfied, I won't allow you to drink any health potions. If I see you reaching for an item of any kind without me authorising it, I'll kill you. Understood?"

The man squealed in fear and nodded furiously: "I understand! I understand!"

Riku nodded: "Good. And, one more thing – Tell your guildmates over there that they better not call for back up or anything" Riku's head signalled towards the two still on the floor, "If I see any sign of backup from your guild, you won't be living for much longer..."

The man furiously nodded again before yelling to the two: "Do _not _call for backup! I repeat, _do not _call for back up! My life is on the line here!" The two nodded while slightly sobbing tears of fear.

The tears or fear of these men didn't affect Riku in the slightest, except bringing back some memories of when he sobbed at a younger age in his room alone. He remembered being excluded and declined from a birthday party that day and being sent home. The isolation was too much for him to handle.

Riku suddenly came back to reality to notice his sword threatening the member. "Alright...Let's go..." Riku said, as the man lead him into the forest. The other two watched their friend taken hostage and could only pray for his safety.

* * *

**May 14, 2022 Floor 10 – Lucerion Forest, East of The Town of Lucerion, Near Lunar Fist HQ**

Via was still under threat in the same place. The sword was still at her neck.

"Hm...Well, this is unexpected...My reports told me you were male..." The voice said.

'_Male?! I do NOT look like a boy!_' Via thought, angrily, despite the situation she was in.

"So, tell me, are you here to claim my fame and popularity?" The voice said.

'_Fame?_' Via thought, trying to defuse the situation, '_Popularity? Wait...Could it be...?_'

Via's face turned serious. Without turning around or moving, she said: "You're...Akio...aren't you...?"

"Well..." The voice let out, "Aren't you a..."

Via took the opportunity to barrel roll from under the sword's reach. The sword stayed in the same place without moving, but Via was too fast for the wielder to react anyway. Via got to her feet and turned around to see a tall partly-pale and green eyed boy.

"Well, I was going to say, aren't you a smart one...? But, it seems you're a fast one too..." The boy said, with a small grin.

"Answer my question – You are Akio, Beta Tester and Lunar Fist's strongest member, correct?" Via said, sternly.

"You're quite a confident one. So, what if I was?" The boy said, twirling his sword around.

"Shut it with your games!" Via yelled, "I've had enough of your stupid guild and your obnoxious members!" Via was mostly angry because of what happened on the previous floor.

The boy looked a little sorrowful for a while but then put a grin back on: "Shut it with _my _games? In case you haven't noticed, we are in a game. It's not _my _games you should be worried about..."

"Don't remind me..." Via said, "The last thing I want is to be reminded of this god damn universe we're trapped in..."

The boy gave a small smirk: "A common amateur mistake..."

Via became a little fierce: "Who are you calling an amateur...?!"

The boy began to explain: "I wasn't referring to Kayaba's game. I was referring to life. Life is a game and we are the players. What we start with is our beginning resources and how we plan and play with it is how the rest of our life is determined. There is some God or force out there playing us like a game of chess. The world is the board. We are the pieces"

Via challenged the boy: "You said our life is determined by how _we _use our beginning resources. So, what's this talk of a God or a force playing us like chess, making our moves and decisions for us...You've contradicted yourself..."

The boy shrugged and smirked: "Maybe a God made me say it..."

Via stared at the boy for a while before saying: "You're just a loser who spends too much time playing video games and trying to act smart...You can't even give me your name...Or, maybe you're just too embarrassed by it..."

The boy made a pondering thought for a while: "Embarrassed? Nope, it's definitely the game thing – I'm definitely playing a game with you..."

Via gritted her teeth. She was getting nowhere with this. If this boy was Akio, she had to find out soon and get him to Riku. And, if he wasn't, then this was just a total waste of her time.

Before she could say anything further, someone jumped down in front of Akio. It was a female slim figure with slightly tan skin. Her hair was long and of a brownish orange colour.

"What's wrong with you?!" The female yelled at him, "Are you crazy?! You can't just go out on your own when there's a group after you, Akio!"

Via's eyes widened and then her mouth slowly upturned into a grin. The boy noticed, sighed and facepalmed.

"Damn it, Nami...You gave me away..." The boy looked straight at Via, "You are correct. I am Akio, Lunar Fist's strongest member. And, I assume you're here to kill me?"

"Maybe I am..." Via said, attempting to play Akio's game with him, "Maybe a God is making me..."

Nami turned around to see Via standing with a grin. Nami's face turned a little cold and hostile: "And, who might you be...?"

Via's eyes looked bored and irritated with Nami's appearance: "I have no business with you. Get lost"

Nami gave a taken back and insulted look. Via probably wouldn't have been so harsh if it weren't for the uniform Nami was wearing. After what happened on the previous floor, Via knew she couldn't be nice to anyone in the Lunar Fist guild. She knew it would just backfire on her. She had to keep her guard up.

"You're quite a mouthy one..." Nami said, wielding her longsword and aiming it at Via.

Via wasted no time in drawing her one handed sword, the Blue Mist, and aiming it at Nami.

The two just aimed their weapons at each other, waiting for each other to make the first move. Akio just watched and smirked: "Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me to go around for the both of you..."

"Shut it, Akio!" Nami yelled, furiously. She turned her attention back to Via. Nami stared at Via for a while. Via just returned the stare, not fully knowing what Nami was doing.

"I've heard about you...And, your description matches the legend. You're treasure hunter Via...correct?" Nami said, with her sword still aimed at Via.

"What's it to you?" Via said, aiming her sword back at Nami.

"You're not a bounty hunter. You're clearly not the type. You look for riches in items and drops from NPCs, not actual human players. So, why are you after Akio for the large bounty on his head?" Nami said, keeping her sword aimed at Via.

Via kept her sword aimed at Nami: "I can't tell you..."

Nami raised an eyebrow: "Why...?"

Via sighed: "I don't know...I just don't know. But, I can't. I'm not so sure of this whole situation myself..."

Nami's eyes grew a little suspicious of Via. Via noticed this and took a deep breath.

With her sword still aiming at Nami, Via said: "I will only talk with him...It would be best if you just left..."

Nami growled a little: "No! Shut up! I won't let you kill him! He may be an idiot but...but I will defend him! I won't let you hurt him!"

Via was a little thrown off by the defence promise. Akio was quite shocked too. '_Nami would...so willingly defend me..?._' Akio thought, surprised.

"Nami...Why...?" Akio asked, confused.

"I don't know why, just shut up and let me defend you!" Nami exclaimed, a little flustered.

Akio put on a little smile: "Fine...In that case..." He got out his sword and chucked it towards Via. The sword landed in front of Via. Via looked at the sword confused: "What are you...?"

Nami turned her head behind her and towards Akio: "What...?"

Akio sat down a couple of feet behind Nami and put his hands behind his back: "I'm not going to do anything. Absolutely nothing. Even in the worst case scenario. Which means, Nami, if she can defeat you and get to me...I will surely be killed. So, keep that in mind, I'm placing my life in your hands..."

Nami's eyes widened as she heard this. '_What...what is Akio doing?! Placing such a giant responsibility on me..._' Nami was about to protest when she remembered what she had just said about defending Akio not too long ago. "F-Fine!" She said turning back towards Via and aiming her sword back at her, "Then, it shall be that way!"

Via looked at the sword at her feet and then glared at Akio: "If this is your idiotic way of trying to 'give me a handicap', then you can forget it..." She picked up the sword Akio threw to her and then chucked it aside, "I've gotten through many situations with the Blue Mist, I don't need your crappy sword..."

Akio chuckled as he thought '_That sword was worth about 2 million Col, I would barely call it crappy..._'

Via's eyes turned a little hateful towards Nami: "Stop your pointless defence act. Let me through to Akio. I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to..."

Nami returned the hateful look: "You say that as if you _could _kill me..."

Via took a battle stance: "Please...I've fought rabbits scarier than you..."

Nami took a battle stance: "I'll make you pay...for targeting him..."

Via and Nami both had their resolves. Via had to win this battle to assist Riku. Nami had to win this battle to defend Akio. The two fierce forces were about to clash in a deadly battle. And, the outcome would be almost unpredictable.

* * *

**A/N: That went amazingly! I think anyway. Heh heh. Well, look out for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 6 – Via vs Nami**

**That's right, a whole chapter dedicated to a battle! I'm looking forward to releasing that!**

**Thanks to Yamai-chan for submitting Namika (Nami) :D**

**I should apologise for my long absence – Exams and real life have been hitting me quite hard. But, I'll try to stay active :D As always, I appreciate the OCs and support I get from you guys. Thank you so much! :D Remember – I will always be continuing this until it's finished! I won't be dropping it midway!**


End file.
